


Despite Distance [Sequel: Pack's Blood]

by kuki



Series: Pack's Blood [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairies, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack in College, Separation Anxiety, Stiles does dumb things at college, Time Travel, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Warnings May Change, Werewolf Mates, prepare tissues, temporary human Derek Hale, werewolf vampire conflicts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was turned into a vampire and ended up mated to Derek, which both are going awesome. After (somehow) graduating Beacon Hills High, the pack heads in different directions for college. Stiles and Derek worry about being apart, and the vampire's need for blood, while away at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my darlings! Friends of old that followed the first of the series to this fic and new friends, this is the second! College! Yay!! This fic is going to cover all four years of Stiles' college years, but there will be a lot of time skipping because sometimes exciting things just don't happen. I'm going to take you on an emotional rollercoaster, keep your feels inside the vehicle at all times! Thank!

Preparing for college had been stressful for everyone, except Danny and Stiles was about this close to stabbing him in the throat if he didn’t stop looking smug about the fact that him leaving for college wasn’t going to make the town any less or more safe. Scott and Derek have talked about the older wolf being in charge while he was at college about twenty times since graduation. Everyone was ready at this point, all their stuff for their dorms and classes, an almost everyone had a major, except Stiles.

Lydia and Allison were both going to Stanford, and of course rooming. The banshee was going for some crazy Chemistry specialization, while the huntress was duel majoring in Politcal Science and English. Erica and Boyd were staying home and attending the nearest community college, which Scott appreciated that there’d be some of the pack in the territory. Kira and Danny were both going to some very prestigious sounding private school, though they were both shocked to hear it when they were announcing colleges at a pack meeting; Kira for history and Danny for computer science. Isaac, a nursing major, and Stiles were also surprised when they were going to the same obscure school, and everyone agreed that they should never room together so Stiles didn’t strangle Isaac with one of his scarves. Scott was going to the State University for criminal justice not too far from them, so that helped settled the two down. Fawn was also going to school with Scott for Fine Arts.

Derek did not think that this was awesome. He did not think the idea of being away from Stiles for months at a time was anywhere bordering even okay. By the Sheriff’s constant crying, he didn’t think so either.

“Don’t… we’re not doing this now.” Stiles scolds Derek, sitting on his bed. “Okay? We’re driving up _tomorrow_. The cars are _packed_.”

The wolf huffs and spares the vampire a glance without stopping his pacing across Stiles’ bedroom. “Stiles, we haven’t made it _two weeks_ without seeing each other. How are you going to do college?”

“I’ll come home a lot, you’ll come visit me. It’s going to be okay dude. Can you just come to bed; we have to get up early tomorrow.”

“You didn’t get your single! What if you _eat_ your roommate?”

“I’m not going to eat my roommate, okay? Isaac’s going to be there, I can eat him, you know?”

Derek growled and his eyes flashed blue. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to regain his composure. “I see your point… but I don’t like it…”

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist, “Just get your ass in this bed, and get some damn sleep.”

The wolf was suddenly on top of him, their mouths pressed together with Stiles sprawled out and his eyes wide. When he pulled back slightly he gave the younger male a devious smile. “Only if I get a piece of your ass.”

“Only because it’s going to be a while until we can again.” Stiles grinned up at him.

“You sweet talker you.” Derek huffed, kissing him again.

The next morning, the Sheriff hugged Stiles just before they left. He had originally planned on going with them, but there was a sudden murder and well, murder takes precedence over helping your kid move into college unfortunately. Derek and Stiles headed out, beeping at Isaac and Mrs. McCall, who had moved in Scott the week before, at a stop light. Melissa yelled out the window to Stiles in his jeep. “Race you there Stilinski.” “You’re on McCall.” He then grinned over at Derek, who was in his SUV with half Stiles’ stuff and half Isaac’s. The wolf was not impressed.

When they arrived, the campus was crawling with freshmen and ultra-excited upperclassmen yelling and pointing around. Isaac and Stiles were in the same building, so Derek wouldn’t have to run around campus to help them both move in. Once they were parked, Melissa and Derek instructed the two teens to go inside and get their keys.

“So, Isaac, we’re going to tear up this place, make a lot of trouble _and_ the Dean’s list.” Stiles slipped his arm around the wolf’s shoulders as they walked inside.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to treat me exactly like you do Scott?”

“Oh, yes. You are moving up in the world.”

Twisting out of Stiles’ grip, he glanced over to the table what a lot of people were lined up at. “Let’s go get in line.”

Once they got to the front, Stiles smiled at the slightly older girl sitting behind a box. “Stilinski.”

She smiled back and shuffled through the box. Her mouth opened and he chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. Call me Stiles.”

Her smile returned. “Well, _Stiles_ , I’ll be your RA, Sybil, on the fourth floor this year! Your roommate is already checked in, and both of your suite mates are here already. We have a meeting at 10 tonight, so be sure you’re around!”

“Alright, cool!” He took the packet from her and glanced at Isaac. “I’ll see you later dude.”

Once upstairs he found Derek standing by his door, next to a pile of boxes. Stiles smirked at him and held up the key. “Guess my roommate’s already out doing stuff.” He unlocked the door and grabbed a couple of boxes. His eyes went over to the already claimed side of the room, which was half unpacked.

“You going to go out and do stuff?” Derek said, setting his boxes next to the desk.

“It’s scorching outside, I’d die.”

Huffing, the wolf walked back toward the door. “I’m going to get more stuff, you start unpacking this.”

Stiles did as he was told, going through boxes and staring at them before remembering the random assortment of items he shoved in them at the last minute. After the second trip for Derek, the wolf started helping, mostly hanging clothes up in the closet so Stiles could organize stuff himself.

“Will you stop sniffing them before you put them away?” Stiles says with an amused grin.

“This one is _mine._ ” Derek said, holding up a red sweater with thumb holes.

“It’s not the only one. I’ve got three pairs of your underwear in there somewhere.”

A few minutes later, Stiles turned toward the door leading to the bathroom and the adjoining room. There was heavy-set, awkward looking boy standing there, staring at Derek.

“Hey. I’m Stiles, you’re one of my suitemates?” He walked over.

“Yeah. Ollie… your roommate and my roommate have been out since they both got here. Weird, huh?” He said, moving his eyes off of Derek and to Stiles.

“Fast friends I guess.” Stiles shrugged, glancing over at Derek. “This is my, er, boyfriend Derek…”

Ollie squinted at him, then Derek. “Oh. That’s surprising. I have to finish unpacking.” Then he was gone, back through the bathroom.

Derek glanced at Stiles, who sighed and went back to his boxes. “He seems…”

“At the very least I’ll have Isaac.” The vampire shrugged.

They continued in silence until he smelled Melissa and Isaac coming down the hall. He was carrying a cooler, pushing it under the bed before looking at either of the other males. Stiles stared at it then looked at his pseudo-mom with a smile. “Thanks Melissa.”

“Don’t worry about it Stiles.” She walked over and gave him a hug. “Now, I’m going to go home and invite all the other empty nesters over for dinner. You guys have fun and call me if you need anything.” She gave Isaac a hug too before leaving.

“You don’t get a hug, Derek?” Isaac teased, jumping up on Stiles’ bed, that he was halfway through making.

The older wolf huffed. “She’s probably going to see me tomorrow when Boyd or Erica get taken to the hospital and I have to go rescue them.”

Both of the younger males smiled at him, then Stiles looked at Isaac. “So, you get your room unpacked?”

“Melissa did. I’ll probably have to reorganize it later.”

Glancing at Derek, Stiles groaned. “Tell me about it.” Derek gave him a low growl, putting things into his desk drawers.

“So, you meet your roommate?”

“I met my one suitemate, who was a little awkward when I introduced Derek as my boyfriend.” Stiles shrugged, pulling out his desk chair, straddling the back as he face Isaac. “What about you?”

Isaac shrugged. “They’re nice, really weird though. Pretty sure at least one of them isn’t human.”

“Want me to go check?” Derek says, looking at Isaac seriously. The scarfed wolf glared at him. “Just asking.”

Derek stays a little while longer, leaving not long after Isaac goes back to his room to go do whatever it was Isaac did. Stiles pushed him against the door roughly, kissing him roughly.

“ _Fuck_. I’m going to miss you.” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“You’re coming home next weekend, right?” Derek said quietly, his fingers pressing into where he had marked him again the night before.

“Yeah. That’s so far from now. You’re going to be so far away.”

“Don’t remind me. I might have to get a job, just to keep my mind off of it.” The wolf groaned. Stiles laughed and kissed him again. “I should go, before your first meeting with your roommate is with us in a comprising position.”


	2. Roommate

Stiles feels the pain in his chest as Derek gets farther and farther away. It’s nauseating, but he keeps himself occupied by going through a box of pictures and putting them on his cork board. A lot of him and Scott — most taken before either of them was a supernatural creature, a few of him and his dad, one single picture of his mom, a bunch of the pack in varying combinations — he didn’t put up anywhere with Kira’s lighting surround or eyeflashes from the wolves. He didn’t have a lot of pictures of him and Derek, but he put them all up, despite the eyeflashes and the out of focus fuzziness caused by Stiles being undead.

He looks around the room again, not finding anything he can do to distract himself. He grabbed his key and headed downstairs, following Isaac’s scent. The wolf’s door was open, and he was sitting at his desk, rummaging through his drawers. Isaac glanced up at him.

“Derek leave?” Stiles replied with a groan and dove face first onto Issac’s bed. “I’ll take that as a yes. How you holding up?”

“I want to die.”

The wolf laughed and it wasn’t until then that Stiles noticed the second presence in the room. Both of them looked at slight Asian boy sitting on the other bed with a computer in his lap. He looked up at them. “Uh, hey?”

“Stiles, this is my roommate, Gilbert. Gilbert, this is Stiles. We went to highschool together.” Isaac said. Both boys nodded, Gilbert going back to his lap top and Stiles looking Isaac miserably. Rolling his eyes, Isaac took off his scarf. “Get over it Stilinski, I miss Allison.”

“It isn’t the same and you know it.” Stiles hissed at him, clutching at one of the pillows.

“How did you and Scott survive that road trip you guys went on?”

“By constantly doing something…”

“Do you want to go do something?” Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles shook his head. “Then go suffer in your own room.”

“This is why we’re not friends.” He got off Isaac’s bed and went back up to his room. The door was open and there were two distinct scents wafting out of the room. One was a wolf, the other smelled sweetly like the Fae he and Scott had met while on their broad trip.

He looked inside and the wolf, a tall muscular Native American looking young man, looked at him instantly. His eyes flashed yellow and Stiles took a deep breath. “Uh… hey.”

“Vampire.” The wolf growled it. The other boy, a small, pale, blond boy with dark eyes, turned to look at Stiles in horror and moved a little more behind the wolf.

“Werewolf, fairy. Now that we’re done announcing species, I’m Stiles, you two are?” He motioned at them, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

The fairy chuckled slightly. “What kind of name is Stiles?”

“Better than my real first name.”

“Oh! So you’re my roommate then? I’ve been trying to figure out how to pronounce that all day!”

The wolf held him back, giving him a glare. “Don’t you forget what vampires did to your parents?”

“Just because a few of something does something wrong, doesn’t mean we all will. I’ve never killed anyone that didn’t threaten me first, and I’ve never drank from anyone without their permission.” Stiles glared at him. “I’m not going to kill anyone here.”

Barking out a sharp laugh, he walked closer to Stiles. “Bet most of those were my kind, weren’t they?”

“The deaths? No. I’ve never killed a werewolf, but I have drunk from them.”

He took a quick step back, his eyes glowing again. “How can you say you’ve…”

“I’m part of a pack.” He nodded to his picture board. “I’m mated to a wolf.”

The fairy rolled his eyes as the wolf walked to the board examining the pictures. “So, Stiles, I’m Flix Harrington and that dunderhead is Kent.”

“Nice to meet you Flix.” He gave him a toothy grin. “I’m hoping this means I can keep at least some of my bagged blood in the fridge.”

Flix threw his hands in the air, returning the grin. “Anything that’ll keep you from eating me in my sleep.”

Kent was then walking back over to him, pointing at the pictures. “Which is your mate?”

“The grumpy one with the beard. The other puppy looking one is actually our alpha.”

Before anyone  could say anything else, they all looked at the door, where Isaac was standing. “You’re making friends, Stiles?”

“Get in here and shut the door.” Stiles rolled his eyes, waiting for him to walk over to the group.

“Isaac this is my roommate Flix, he’s a fairy-…”

“That’s really offensive Stiles.” Isaac crossed his arms.

Huffing, Stiles glared at the wolf. “Dude, I literally had Derek’s dick in my ass last night, I’m not allowed to call anyone a fairy and mean it offensively. He’s literally a fairy.”

“Way more about you and Derek’s sex life than I ever needed to know.” Isaac then looked at the other too. Flix was looking at them with amusement and Kent was still glaring at Stiles.

“This is Isaac, he’s part of my pack. The wolf is Kent, and he really doesn’t like me.”

“I don’t really like you either Stiles.” But Isaac was smiling before looking at Kent seriously. “Stiles isn’t going to hurt anyone, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I shot at a fly once, Isaac…” He scratched his head, remembering being with his father when he heard buzzing and then a gunshot. Apparently in panicked frenzy he took his dad’s pistol and started shooting. Isaac nodded, looking like he totally understood.

“He’s a vampire, how can you trust him so easily?” Kent growled.

Flix grabbed his friend’s arm and glared at him. “Enough. You have no reason to keep attacking him like this. You’d trust your prejudice over the word of another wolf? Stiles didn’t kill my parents.”

Kent grumbled something but went through the bathroom to his own room.

“Well, he seems like a joy.” Isaac said, moving to sit at Stiles’ desk.

“I’m sorry about him… as long as you don’t hurt anyone, he’ll probably warm up to you.” Flix said with a smile.

“It’s cool. I understand where he’s coming from. My mate was just like this with relatives of the person that killed his family for like a decade, he’s mostly over it now.” Stiles shrugged, glancing at Isaac. “I know he still goes off sometimes about his damn pups dating Argents.”

Isaac looked away. “It’s not really any of his business.”

They both looked at Flix then. The fairy smiled and followed Kent into the other room. Stiles then glanced at Isaac. “What did you come up here for?”

“Uh… Don’t really know… just felt the need to come here, sorry about kicking you out earlier.”

“It’s fine. I get it, I’m pretty annoying.” Stiles moved onto his bed, leaning against the wall. “Thanks for coming up though. I think Kent was going to pounce on me.”

“I don’t think you killing your suitemate would have been a good start to college.” Isaac grinned at him and Stiles threw a pillow at him.

“How is Allison? I talked to Lydia briefly the day they moved in.”

“Good. Her and Lydia have met a lot of new people and they both like their classes.” The wolf shrugged. “Would you recommend mating?”

“I mean, it’s really up to you and her, but I’d definitely tell you to wait until after college. And you know, her dad’s a werewolf hunter, with werewolf guns, so I’d think about it long and hard.”

Nodding, he got back up. “Yeah, that’s a good point. I asked Derek about it and he just glared at me.”

“He really likes glaring.” Stiles nodded. “Everyone keeps asking me about it. Kira keeps trying to bring it up. Just because I’m mated doesn’t mean I’m an expert.”

“You’re the closest thing to an expert we have. I’m going to head back downstairs, maybe call her.”

“Cool, maybe I’ll call Derek.”

“Is it going to help, or is it just going to make you worse?” Isaac glared at him.

Stiles snorted, pulling out his phone. “This? Worse? Who knew you had a sense of humor Lahey.”

He dialed Derek’s number the second Isaac had the door shut. “Stiles.”

“God I miss you.”

The wolf chuckled. “I just got home, I miss you too.”

“I think you should just come live with me here.”

“Someone needs to stay here and protect the town, but I wish…” He heard Derek huff and the springs of his bed. “Did you get to meet your roommate?”

“Yep. He’s a fairy, and his werewolf best friend almost killed me. Isaac came in just in time…”

“You can’t just stay out of trouble can you? Are you going to be okay?”

“As long I don’t hurt anyone, I’m not going to get hurt.” Stiles moved to lay down and stare at a weird stain on the ceiling. “Maybe you should come pick me up next weekend when I come home, so you can meet them…”

“I can do that. I’d love that, to know who you’re living with.”

“You over protective wolf you.” Stiles smiled to himself. “You in the loft all by yourself?”

“Peter’s here, I’m not really sure why… but…” He yelled at assumedly Peter to put something down. “Yeah. When do your classes start?”

“Monday. We have some orientation stuff to do over the weekend, but I probably won’t go because of the sun.”

Derek laughed dryly. “You’re ridiculous.”

Flix came back in. “Hey Stiles, floor meeting’s starting, sorry.”

“Sorry Der, I have to go. I’ll call you again tomorrow.”


	3. Year Start

Stiles doesn’t get much sleep that night. He stared at the same stain on his ceiling all night, aching for Derek and familiarizing himself with the unfamiliar heartbeat in the bed across the room. Flix really did smell good, but he was _not_ drinking from anyone without their permission. He had survived the last year solely on the blood of his pack and he wasn’t going to break that streak if he could help it. Despite not getting any sleep, he stayed in bed until he heard the fairy roll out of his own.

When he sat up, Flix smiled at him. “You wanna go get br-…” His smile fell and he turned away. “Nevermind.”

He snorted and crawled out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. “I’ll come get breakfast with you guys, let me go grab Isaac.”

Isaac was not happy to be woken up, but thankfully he didn’t wolf out in front of his roommate like Stiles had fully expected him to. He was pretty happy to be told food was happening however. The two met Flix and Kent in the lobby of their dorm building, Kent glaring at Stiles, before heading over to the cafeteria.

“So, how long have you been a vampire, Stiles?” Flix asked, gaining himself a glare from both wolves at the table.

“About two years.” Stiles shrugged, rearranging the eggs on his plate. “So I’m still pretty human-ish. Some of the older vampires I know tell me that I’ll become a total hardass and stop giving a damn about anything after the second decade.”

“Great, can’t wait until you’re completely apathetic.” Isaac snorted, stabbing at his breakfast before taking a bite.

The vampire rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table. “What about you two, I know you can’t _become_ a fairy, but Kent?”

Kent huffed, chewing hastily before replying. “I’m a born wolf.”

“Is your pack big?” Isaac was staring at him.

“Not really, just my parents and my sibling, our alpha and his family, Flix.”

“So you’re part of a wolf pack too, huh?” Stiles smiled at him. When Flix frowned, the vampire cleared his throat. “I’m not the only outlier in our pack. We have a banshee, Isaac here is dating a _hunter_ , and our alpha’s seeing a kitsune. There’s no shame in being a non-wolf in a pack.”

Flix nodded. “So, Isaac, were you bitten?”

“Uh, yeah. By Stiles’ boyfriend while he was still an alpha actually.” The boy grinned at Stiles. “He wasn’t a very good alpha.”

“Well, _no,_ but he tried you know? He had the power part down, he just needed to work on his leadership abilities.” The vampire laughed nervously.

Kent was staring at them, looking slightly confused. “Where are you guys from?”

“Beacon Hills.” They both said together, glancing at him.

Both Kent and Flix stared at them for a while, before going back to their breakfast. They finished in silence. They kidnapped Isaac to go to some orientation events, letting Stiles go back to the room.

Once back in his room, he drank down two of the bags and curled back up in bed. He got into a light sleep and didn’t wake up until the three returned from dinner. The three told him about some of the stuff they did, which Stiles was pretty sure he hadn’t missed out in the least.

Derek slept in late thanks to some sleeping potion Deaton had given him, only waking up to go to his part time job. He had only gotten it to give him something to do with his time, and Peter mocked him for it. When he got back, he found Boyd and Erica sprawled out in the living room with what looked like homework. He rolled his eyes at them and went to the kitchen with the assumption they were staying for dinner.

The next day, the three convinced Stiles to go to some of the events with them. He spent a majority of the time in the shade of a tree, glaring at Isaac as he chased after a Frisbee. He and Derek talk later, and Stiles details how much he hates Isaac and everything they did at the stupid orientation events. Derek complains that Erica and Boyd had basically moved in, with interjections of telling either of them to leave him alone.

When classes start, it’s almost a blessing for Stiles since it at least distracts him for the emptiness in his chest. Most of his professors are cool, except his calculus prof who is a dick with legs. His English prof is a total babe, which was only slightly distracting.

A lot of the girls, and some of the guys flock towards him at first, which Isaac has pinned down to pure vampire charm, and most slink off after he’s been going on about something for more than two minutes straight. He makes a few new friends from his classes, one guy on a sport’s scholarship from his history class, and two cute, giggly girls from his English class, and a group of nerdy guys from business class he got stuck in. Mostly though, he hangs out with Kent, Flix, and Isaac. Kent was being less mean to him, but still glared at him the entire time they hung out. Stiles was also sure that him and Isaac would actually become friends by the end of college, if they didn’t kill each other.

Thursday, Isaac and Stiles Skype Scott. “Hey guys!” Scott greets them with a giant grin. Fawn’s standing behind him, looking annoyed and stressed; her glasses were crooked and her hair was a mess.

“Sup!” Stiles grinned back. “How you guys holding up?”

“I hate it. Everyone’s so peppy and Scott keeps dragging me around with him to frat parties.” The female vampire lamented. “I never have time to do homework.”

“You’re going to parties?” Isaac stared at his alpha then looked at Isaac. “Stiles, dude, we need to hit up some parties!”

“Two werewolves, a vampire, and fairy walk into a frat party.” Flix commented, grabbing his laptop and heading to Kent’s room.

Scott and Fawn both stared into the camera. “You guys making superfriends?”

“Oh yeah. Stiles’ roommate is a fairy.” Isaac grinned.

“Don’t look so _smug_ about it. It’s torture.” Stiles grimaced and rubbed his neck. “He cut himself yesterday and I went through three bags to keep from biting him.”

“I thought you got a single.” Scott frowned. “Fawn got her single.”

“I didn’t.” Stiles shrugged. “If it gets too bad I’ll request a switch, even though I really like Flix.”

The two on the screen nodded. “We miss you guys, you should come visit sometime, since we’re so close together!”

“Definetely. You’ll have to come see us too.”

“I can’t promise I’m not going to eat your roommate.” Fawn grinned deviously and Scott glared at her. She shrugged unapologetically. “I have a paper, see you guys later.”

Scott snorted. “What are you guys doing this weekend?”

“Derek’s picking up Stiles.” Isaac cooed.

“And not soon enough, I can tell you.”

The three boys spend a little while longer talking about classes and people they’ve met, before Isaac bails. Stiles and Scott talk a little bit longer, before they both decide they need to sleep.

Stiles was jittery, thinking about the fact that he was going to see Derek. When he saw the Camaro sitting outside his dorm building, he could almost feel his heart racing in his chest. He then saw Derek talking to Isaac just outside the doors and he started running. Derek turned to him with a smile, taking a step away from the younger wolf.

“Hey.” Derek said once Stiles was near them. Stiles rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

“Come on, let me grab my stuff because when we get back to your place I’m going to mount you.” He heard Isaac clear his throat and go inside.

“I promised your dad that I would take you by your house before that.” The wolf said and Stiles whined slightly. “I want to meet your new friends.”

When they got upstairs, hand in hand, Flix and Kent were laying on Flix’s bed, staring at a laptop absently. They glanced up. Kent crawled over Flix to stand next to the bed.

“Uh, guys this is my mate, Derek.” Stiles grinned. “The wolf is my neighbor Kent, and Flix is my roommate.”

“Stiles, your heart it beating.” Kent says, cutting off Flix attempts to say hello.

“Yeah, it sort of does that when Derek’s around. No idea why, and I _hate_ it.” Derek laughed next to him, hearing the lying upbeat of his heart. “So, Derek, Kent’s pretty sure I’m going to eat everyone in the dorms.”

“At the very least, he’s convinced I’m going to get eaten. And to be honest, as long as I get a guarantee I’m not going to die, I wouldn’t mind offering my neck in an emergency.” Flix smiled with a shrug.

“Thanks dude, but I’d go for Isaac first probably, because I know I’m not going to kill him.”

The fairy nodded and rolled his eyes at Kent who was glaring at him.

Stiles then grabbed some stuff he’d need over the weekend, said goodbye to them and headed to where the Camaro was parked. Once inside, Derek pulled him close, kissing him harshly. “We should get home.”

“Yeah we should.” Stiles pushed back for another kiss before Derek put the car into gear and headed back to Beacon Hills.


	4. Weekend Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very kinky use of blood in this chapter, fair warning! Also, minimal plot happening this chapter. Cool. Read on if you're not terrified.

They sit in comfortable silence on the way back to town, their hands together between their seats. They’d have time to talk later, during the drive it was enough to hear each other’s heartbeats and feel each other.

The Sheriff opened the door when he heard the Camaro pull in and Stiles hugged him tightly as soon as the door was open completely.

“Hey Dad!” He stepped back and smiled at his dad, who was still in uniform and looked so much older than when he left a week before. “Any supernatural murders since we’ve all been gone at college?”

“Just human on human violence,” Papa Stilinski moved so the two younger males could enter the house. He clamped his hand on Derek’s home. “Thanks for driving him home.”

Derek nodded. “It’s not a problem Sheriff.”

The three settle into the living room and Stiles tells his dad about his classes and his new friends. Nodding through his rant, the sheriff smiles at him and gives him supportive comments. When Stiles is done, he’s guilt tripped with the house feeling empty without him and shooed out the door. Stiles promises to stay at the house the next time he comes home for the weekend.

“I told Erica and Boyd that they’re not allowed to come over until Sunday.” Derek says as he pulls out of the driveway.

Stiles grins at him, mischevious and full of fangs. “Oh? Well, the apartment all to ourselves for an entire day. I fully expect you to cook me breakfast naked.”

“You don’t eat breakfast.” He looks at Stiles seriously, the younger male’s smile fading. “But I do, so maybe you should cook for me naked.”

The grin moved back to Stiles’ face and he looked out the front windshield.

“I’m going to regret that later, aren’t I?” Derek glanced at him with a good hearted smile. The vampire just nodded and looked out the window until they got to the apartment.

Once inside, they both walk upstairs and Stiles sat his bag down while Derek stared at him. “You going to kiss me, or you just going to look at me?”

The wolf huffed and pulled him close. Their lips met and almost instantly, they were on the bed completely without clothing. Stiles fumbled in the bed side drawer, trying his best to keep his lips and other hand attached to Derek.

Both of them stared at the bottle. “Derek, you’re out of lube.”

“I see that Stiles.” He took it from his hand and tossed it on the floor. “We’ll just have to manage without.”

“Uh, are you sure?”

“I think we’ll be okay without it.” He chuckled. “It can’t be worse than anything else we’ve been through.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but kissed him anyway, his hands moving between them. Derek groaned as he spread his legs farther. The vampire opened him up quickly, peppering kisses down the wolf’s neck and collar bone, teasing him with his fangs.

“Last chance to change your mind.” Stiles said, positioning himself at Derek’s open hole.

Derek growled at him. “ _Stiles._ ” He gave him a small nod and locked their lips together as he pushed in slowly. Both of them groaned, Derek grabbed Stiles hips to still him before he could move once bottomed out.

“Slowly.” He half hissed it as his fingernails extended into claws and cut into Stiles’s skin. The vampire glanced down at the blood running down his thigh, pulling out of Derek very slowy. “Stiles what ar-…”

Stiles ran his fingers through the trail of blood, letting it pool on his hand before coating his dick with it. “Improvising.”

“Fu- _Fuck Stiles…_ ” Derek gripped the vampire’s hips even harder when he pushed back in, easier this time with the help of the make-shift lube. The vampire grinned, kissing the wolf hard enough to cut both their lips with his fangs. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the blood from Stiles’ lips as he moved a hand to the back of his neck.

When Stiles pulled away from the kiss to drag his fangs down Derek’s neck, the wolf groaned. “You’re _digusting_.”

“You _love_ it.” The vampire chuckled before sinking his fangs in just above his mate’s collarbone, drawing a wanton moan from the wolf and causing him to buck his hips up into Stiles’.

Derek came first, shivering through his orgasm after Stiles had sunk his fangs around his nipple. Stiles came a few sporadic thrusts later, falling on top of the wolf with a whimper.

Once they were both capable of words again, they laid there staring at each other.

“You have to admit, it was pretty hot.” Stiles grinned at him, running his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.

Rolling his eyes, Derek squeezed him. “Since when were you this into blood?”

“I’m a vampire remember?” He dropped his gaze from his mate’s. “Blood kink sort of comes with the species.”

“Stiles. I was just a little shocked, but you’re right, it is pretty hot.” That caused Stiles to grin at him again, and Derek kissed it off him.

The two lay their staring at each other and being mushy gushy for a little while longer before their pecks turn to heated kisses and Derek is open up Stiles with his mouth. Stiles rides him hard, them coming together when the wolf bites into the scar on the vampire’s shoulder again.

They fall asleep almost immediately afterwards, so much so that Derek’s dick is still in his ass when Stiles wakes up in the morning.

“ _Dude… your dick…_ ” He whined, trying to get him out of the crazy position he had apparently moved into while asleep.

Derek growled and pulled him closer against him. “Go back to sleep.”

“Your dick is still in my ass.”

“You like having my dick in your ass.”

“ _Derek_.”

The wolf huffed and opened his eyes. They both whimpered when Derek slid out of him. “Better?”

“Eh, so-so…” Stiles sat up and looked down at himself, covered in dried cum and blood. “Everything is severely less attractive after it’s dried.”

Humming in agreement, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling himself up to nose at Stiles’ now healed shoulder and licking at the dried blood. “You’re disgusting.”

“You’re pretty gross yourself.”

“And you love it.”

Stiles laughed at his use of the line he used the night before. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Does this mean we can go shower? And maybe go and buy some new lube, so we don’t have to use blood again…”

“I think I kind of like, use your blood anytime you want from now on.”

“ _Derek._ ” Stiles whined, as the wolf stood up and headed downstairs. He cleared his head and chased after his mate.

Their shower ended with both of them getting sucked off and quick double hand job. Stiles cooked Derek what was apparently lunch while the wolf changed the sheets. After getting dressed they headed out to the only sex shop in Beacon Hills. The first time they had gone in together, the town talked about it for weeks: the Sheriff’s son and the Hale boy together! The Sheriff couldn’t look either of them in the eye for almost two weeks.

Derek went straight to the lube rack, picking out the kind the couple always used. Stiles wondered into the toys section, glancing at the butt plugs, cock rings, and hang cuffs.

“Find something you want to try?” The wolf asked, picking up the pair of hand cuffs Stiles had been looking at. The vampire looked up at him and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh… maybe… I mean… if you _want to_ …” Stiles was surprised to hear his voice crack as he spoke. Derek laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure nothing in this store and compare to what you did last night.” He growled it into his ear. “I’m down for whatever you want to try Stiles.”

Nodding furiously, he kissed him before walking around to grab the butt plug. His eyes glanced at a dildo display and he grabbed two.

“Two?” Derek asked, a little confused.

“I’m probably not going to be able to come home for a while… and I thought maybe… uh…” Derek nodded and kissed his cheek before leading him to the checkout counter.

When they get home, they don’t try out their new toys, but instead spend the day in bed being pretty vanilla about their sex life.

Sunday, Stiles squeals when he comes downstairs in just his boxers, seeing Erica and Boyd on the couch. Erica looked him up and down with a smile. He quickly retreated and pulled on significantly more clothes before talking to them.

Before Derek took him back to school, they stopped at the Sheriff’s station. On the way back to college, they discussed the next possible time Stiles could come home, but it didn’t seem all that likely that Stiles would have time before the first official break, a month and a half away.

They share a long kiss before Stiles gets out of the car and Derek pulls out as soon as Stiles is out of the way of the car. When he got up to his room, the three other non-humans stared at him.

“Bad weekend?” Flix asked from where he and Kent were sitting on his bed.

He shook his head as he dropped his bag on his desk behind Isaac and crawled onto his own bed. “Great weekend.”

“Then why do you look like someone just handed you a bouquet of roses?” Isaac snorted, dodging the sneaker the vampire threw at his head.

“It’s going to be a while until I see him again.”

The three just nodded, and went back to their conversation and left Stiles to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this took a long time to write. Oop. Anyway, there was sex, lots of sex, so if you wanted sex, there you go! Though, if a vampire could give a werewolf an STD, this it how it would happened. 
> 
> Freshman year will probably be pretty tame, so it should be shorter than the other three years, I expect Sophmore and Junior year to take up the most time in this installment. This one is totally being wing-ed, while the next installment of the series is super-planned and like started. So, yep! This one will also probably be longer than pack's blood, due to it covering four years. 
> 
> I might go through and name chapters because seriously, they need to be named... 
> 
> Also! Starting college again soon myself, so like if I do update, I probably shouldn't be. Long note is long, I'm just rambling now... Comment and kudos = love! thank


	5. Not Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! So! I'm moving into college like tomorrow (super excited!), so updates will be considerably slower, though I don't actually start classes until next week, but yeah. So exciting things don't happen in this chapter until the end, but they're pretty exciting so yep.

The next week is excruciatingly painful, as Stiles procrastinates on homework and misses Derek. Even talking to him on the phone and spending time with his new friends (and Isaac), there is a gapping whole in his chest where his heart beats when he’s with his mate, and it hurts despite the fact that he much prefers not feeling the drumming of his pulse.

Stiles and Derek occasionally have phone sex, though the first time Flix, Kent,  and Isaac walked in with two girls and pizza as the vampire was sticking the dildo up his ass and moaning Derek’s name. Stiles now uses the bathroom and Flix never enters the room without knocking first.

He also learns more about Flix the week after that. Apparently fairies read minds, but not vampires and other members of the undead, and wolves give off more emotion than actual thoughts due to their animalist nature. Flix can also shoot light out of his hands, which Stiles decides is not awesome when he gets burnt when the fairy used it on him when he snuck up on him in the quad after sundown.

Derek comes up as a surprise that weekend, and Stiles screams when he walks in from class to see the broody wolf sitting with Flix and chatting, like a normal person. Unfortunately, Stiles had a big paper, and most of the weekend was spent with Derek on the bed, reading through one of Stiles’ textbooks while the vampire typed furiously at his computer. Flix sleeps in Kent’s room while Derek is over, despite the fact that the mated pair only cuddles when the wolf forced Stiles to take a break from the essay.

Half way into the following week and Stiles was out of blood bags.

“Hey, I see you haven’t put anymore blood in the fridge.” Flix says that Thursday as he pulls out a coke.

“Out…” Stiles shrugged, looking up from his Facebook page. “I’ll get some more when I go home, until then I’ll drink from Isaac.”

“You’re not going home until break. That’s two weeks from now.”

“I’ll be fine. Fresh blood is better than bagged anyway. I need less of it less often.”

The fairy nodded. “Alright. If Isaac isn’t enough, let me know.”

Not giving indication that he heard his roommate, Stiles put his eyes back onto his screen.

It’s Monday when Stiles sends a text to Isaac as he heads to his last class, asking him to meet him in his room. The wolf is waiting by the door when he gets back and looks at him awkwardly before following him in.

“I know you  and Derek do this all the time, and you drink from Scott a lot…” Isaac said, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles nodded and set his bookbag on his desk. “Yeah. I’ve bit Erica a few times too.”

“So… uh…” Isaac rubbed his neck, looking just next to Stiles.

“Give me your wrist.”

The wolf did as he was told, looking away as the vampire raised it to his mouth. He yelped slightly when he felt the fangs sink in.

“Thanks Isaac.” Stiles wiped his mouth off as Isaac went into the bathroom to rinse off his arm.

That weekend, Scott drops by with Fawn. Kent likes Scott a lot and Fawn not at all. Both he and Flix are shocked at how young Scott is, for being an alpha, also at the fact that Stiles turned someone despite his young age.

Scott and Kent are both laughing about some werewolf thing at lunch and then suddenly Scott was serious.

“So, you think maybe over some break I could come by and meet your alpha?”

“Uh? Why? I’ll ask him about it…” Kent shrugged, looking to Flix who just rolled his eyes.

“Derek,” the alpha glanced at Stiles who nodded, “keeps telling me that I should make an alliance with at least one other pack. I trust his judgement, I mean he was part of a really respected back.”

“What pack was he a part of before he was in yours?” Flix asked curiously, pushing his drink aside.

“Hale. He’s a Hale.” Stiles answered, looking at him sadly.

Flix and Kent both stare at him, their jaws dropped. “You’re dating Derek _Hale_?”

He shrugged. “Guess you guys have heard of him?”

“Who hasn’t heard of the Hale Pack?” Kent snorted. “I mean, they were a huge thing and then after the fire they just became even more famous in the wolf community. The fire sparked wars between packs and hunters that had never even interacted with the Hales.”

Stiles stood up and Fawn followed him, after pushing Scott back into his seat next to Isaac.

The vampire thinks about that information for a while, ignoring both Scott and Fawn for most of the rest of their visit. Before they leave, Stiles makes sure to get a bite out of his alpha.

Another week passes and Stiles is packing a few things to take home for the few days break he’ll be home for. Lydia and Allison would be home from Stanford too, so Isaac was especially looking forward to the break.

“Hey, Stiles have you seen Flix?” Kent asked, popping his head into the room. “My parents are here to take us home.”

“Uh, said he had to go to the financial aid office, should be back soon.” He shrugged.

“Is that Flix’s roommate?” A female voice said from the hall, just out of sight. “I want to meet him.”

“He’s busy mom.” Kent said and Stiles almost dropped his laptop. Kent’s mom, Kent’s werewolf mother that probably hates vampires.

“We can’t just say hi?” A male voice asked, very forcefully. Kent squeaked and two adult faces filled the doorway. Both stared at Stiles. The young wolf groaned.

“Uh… _hi._ ” Stiles forced out, waving very slightly. “So, you’re Kent’s parents? Nice to meet you. I’m S-…”

“A bloodsucker.” The two said together, Kent’s father’s eyes glowing yellow and his mother’s glowing blue.

“Well, _technically_.” He rubbed his neck and glanced past them at Kent. “I mean…”

“Mom, Dad… Stiles hasn’t ever hurt anyone. He runs with a pack.” Kent moved around them, looking at them pleadingly. “I didn’t trust him at first, but he’s given me no reason to hate him.”

Both of them growled at him, his father shutting the door. Stiles groaned and backed up a few paces as Kent’s mother pushed her son aside. “Friends with a vampire? He must be controlling your mind.”

“No! He’s not our enemy.” His parents ignored him as his mother walked over to Stiles, her features contorting into those of a werewolf. Stiles put his arms up in a defensive position as she lashed out at him. Her claws cut into his arms, blood dripping down onto the floor.

“All vampires are enemies. Remember what they did to Flix parents? To our pack?” His father growled, walking over to where his wife had the vampire cornered. Stiles glanced at them calmly. “Aren’t you going to fight back?”

Not saying anything, Stiles dropped his arms and shook his head. The older male snarled and bit into the vampire’s shoulder with his fangs, pulling away a large chunk of skin. Stiles yelped, his hand pushing at the wound instantly. His hunger increased drastically as he felt his strength leave him, slowly. As the door opened, the blond beta growling at the two older wolves, the vampire remember Gwen telling him that wolf bites from not-Derek would take away his superpowers and increase his hunger for a while.

“Get away from him.” Isaac snapped at the two as Kent quickly shut the door. “No one hurts my pack.”

Stiles slumped back against the wall as the two older wolves’ attention moved to the teenage werewolf. “Couldn’t’ve come in like ten seconds sooner Lahey?”

“He’s your pack?” Kent’s father asked, glancing between the young wolf and the vampire.

“He’s mated to a member of their pack, mated to Derek Hale.” Kent said quickly, moving to stand next to Isaac. “Please. He’s not a threat.”

Stiles snorted. “Well, after that bite, I’m pretty hungry.”

“So not helping here Stiles.” Isaac glanced at him. “I think if I come back from college without you, Derek might kill me.”

“There’s no might about that Isaac.”

“ _Guys_.” Kent growled, but his parents had shifted back into human form as the door opened again.

Flix stared at all of them, shook his head and walked over to Stiles. “Can’t leave you alone for ten minutes.”

The vampire chuckled. “I was just meeting Kent’s parents. Nice people.”

The fairy rolled his eyes again and lifted up his wrist. “Here, since this is my fault.”

“I can’t.”

“You’d offer yourself to a vampire?” Kent’s mother hissed.

“Get them out of here Kent. Stiles isn’t going to kill me.”

With Isaac’s help, the two older wolves left the room. Isaac came back in, walking over to them. “If you almost kill him, I’ll keep you from actually killing him. And I’m doing this so Derek doesn’t kill me.”

Stiles took a shaky breath and took the fairy’s wrist, biting into his skin. He moaned at the taste of blood as he drank. Flix winced at the pain, looking anywhere but his roommate.

Isaac pulled Flix’s arm out of Stiles’ mouth. The vampire slumped back against the wall, his eyes following the bloodied arm of his roommate. “ _Shit._ ”

“What’s it feel like?” Flix asked as he put pressure on the two small wounds.

“Like being drunk, but so much better.” The he glanced at his shoulder, which no longer bleeding but looked raw and like a single bump could make it bleed again. “Still starving.”

Flix nodded. “I’m going to head out then.” He grabbed his bag and headed out.

“You need to clean up your room Stiles. They’re doing room inspections while we’re on break.” Isaac said, moving his foot to avoid a large pool of blood. “Looks like someone got murdered in here.”

“If I was human, I’d probably be dead, so.”

“Here.” Isaac held up his wrist. Stiles took it gratefully.

They then clean up the room, and Stiles, and head downstairs to the Jeep, Isaac carrying Stiles’ bag. Isaac glanced at the vampire with a grimace. “Remember when you were dying? And you looked like you were dying?”

“Which time?” He gave the wolf a cheeky grin. “I’m fine, I mean… I will be fine. Stop worrying.”

“Derek’s going to throw something. I hope it’s Peter.”

Stiles snorted and pulled out of the college, heading home for break.


	6. Hurt

Just as they were pulling out, Stiles phone buzzed from the cupholder. He glanced at Isaac and told him to answer.

“It’s Derek. Are you sure you don-…”

He groaned and held out his hand for Isaac to hand it to him. “Hey ba-…”

“WHAT HAPPENED? Are you okay?”

Stiles grimaced and jerked the phone away from his ear, from how loud Derek was yelling. He then whimpered, feeling his wound threatening to reopen. “I’m fine, I’ll tell you when we get home. Isaac and I just pulled out of the college…”

Derek growled slightly. “ _Stiles._ Pull over and let Isaac drive.”

“Why? I’m _fine_.”

“You’re not fine Stiles.”

The vampire glanced at the wolf next to him, letting out a puff of air. “You even have your license?”

“Yeah.” Isaac shrugged. Sighing again, Stiles pulled over and got out the Jeep, his wound actually opening when the door opened farther than he wanted it to and pulled his arm with it.

“I’ll talk to you when I get home, okay Derek?”

He huffed. “Yeah, okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Take care of him Isaac.” Then Derek hung up and Isaac was rolling his eyes.

“Just because he knows I can hear him…” He pulled himself into the driver seat, glancing at Stiles, who put his hand to his shoulder as he got in. “You alright Stiles?”

He didn’t reply, just sending him a glare and pressing into the bleeding harder. Isaac just nodded and pulled back onto the road, driving very quickly.

By the time they arrived at the loft, Stiles was feeling woozy, his eyes barely able to focus on Derek running out of the doors towards the Jeep. He opened the door, falling out and barely being caught by his mate. Slumping against the wolf, Stiles nosed at his neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh. Derek groaned, picking him up so he could carry him upstairs, letting him drink as he walked. Isaac followed them quickly, opening up the door for them. The older wolf continued up to the bedroom, laying Stiles down gently and curling up next to him as the vampire fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning Stiles woke up with a groan, reaching for his shoulder. He winced and glanced at Derek, who hadn’t slept for a second. Kissing him very gently, Derek rubbed circles on Stiles’ cheek. “Isaac told me what happened.”

“I’m sorry… I-I…” The wolf shut him up with another kiss.

“I’m going to take care of you until you heal…”

Stiles reached out and touched Derek’s neck. “Derek. You’re not healing either.”

His eyes went wide and his fingers joined his mate’s on the puncture marks. “Because you can’t.”

“Try to shift.”

“I am trying.”

Both of them stare at each for a while before Stiles jumps out of bed, pacing and repeatedly apologizing. Derek sat up and pulled him onto his lap. “Stop apologizing. I can handle being human for a few days.”

“You say that now, but just wait.”

Rolling his eyes, he kissed him and pressed their foreheads together. “You were human for 17 years, I can handle a few days.”

Stiles snorted and kissed him again, pushing him back onto the bed. As he fell back, Derek broke his lips away from Stiles’. “How do you feel?”

He took a long time to answer, and looked guilty as he gazed down at the wolf. “Hungry.”

“Take some more.”

“No way! I took the amount I would normally take, and you’re not healing so it’s not like you have much more to spare!”

Derek rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. “Let me see it.”

Sitting up, he pulled off his shirt. Derek pressed the wound gently. “Does it hurt?”

“Uh, sort of… I mean, the wound doesn’t hurt so much as I feel weak because of it.” He shrugged and moved back to lay against the wolf’s chest. “Don’t tell my dad.”

“He’s going to know something’s wrong.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Derek glared at him and continued. “You promised him last time that you’d stay at your house.”

The vampire whined and buried his face into Derek’s chest. “We can’t have sex at my house.”

“You really think sex is going to help your situation?”

“I don’t really see how it’s going to make it worse.”

They lay there for another hour, before Derek forced Stiles downstairs to wrap up the wound with unpracticed hands.

“You’re not very good at this.” Stiles grinned at him as he sat on the toilet.

The wolf rolled his eyes and tied off the bandage. “I don’t usually have to deal with wounds.”

He kissed him gently and pulled on a clean shirt. “I understand. Come on, you should get me home, before Dad freaks out.”

“Well, if Isaac told Melissa, then your Dad already knows what happened.”

“Fucking… fair enough… still, let’s get going.”

When they get to the Stilinski house, the Sheriff is sitting in the living room. He glanced up at Stiles and sighs. “You can’t stay out of trouble, can you?”

Smiling at his father, Stiles walked over and hugged him tightly. “I’m fine Dad.”

The sheriff glanced at Derek.

“He’s lying, as usual. He was bitten by a werewolf, and until it heals, he’s weaker than a human and twice as hungry as usual.”

Stiles glared at his mate but gave his dad a weak smile. The sheriff nodded toward the kitchen. “There’s blood in the fridge.” The vampire’s eyes lit up and he bolted to the kitchen.

“You know what werewolf did this?”

Derek shook his head. “Isaac left that that out, but I blame to find out… No one hurts him and gets away with it.”

“Even without superhearing I can still hear you.” Stiles called from the kitchen and the two older men grimaced.

The three then sit in the living room, with Stiles recalling his college adventures, which up to that point hadn’t been too adventurous. Derek and the Sheriff then talk about a few small supernatural cases they worked with in conjugation with Argent. Papa Stilinski headed to bed early, having to start very early the next morning. The mated pair follow shortly, cuddling up on Stiles’ bed.

They’re woken up by Stiles’ phone ringing. Derek groaned and reached for it, answering it groggily. “Hey Lydia.”

“We’re coming over. Are you guys at the loft or Stiles’ house.”

“His house…” Then the wolf hung up and nudged Stiles. “Wake up, get dressed.”

“Boxers are good enough…” Stiles grumbled, moving his head under his pillow.

“Stiles.” Derek got out of bed, pulling on his own clothes then throwing some at his mate.

“Ow.”

As Derek was eating a piece of toast and Stiles was guzzling another bag of blood, there was a knock at the door before it opened and Isaac, Lydia, and Allison walk inside. Stiles wiped his lips and glanced between the two females. The hunter smiled at him and gave a small wave, but kept her distance. The banshee looked at him with a blank expression and crossing her arms.

“How you holding up bloodsucker?” Isaac asked with a grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Feeling weak as hell, and hungry.” He then shrugged and looked at the girls. “How’s Stanford?”

“Great.” Allison said with a slightly chuckle.

“No one is trying to kill us there.” Lydia said with a straight face.

“What did you guys come over for?” Derek said, eyeing up Allison suspiously.

“To check on Stiles.” Lydia shrugged, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

“And to tell you guys that my dad’ll be out of town for a few days, and that a few other hunters are in the area.” The huntress sighed glancing at Isaac, who frowned at her.

“What kind of hunters?” Derek was standing now, his shoulder touching Stiles’.

“What do you mean ‘what kind of hunters’?” Lydia asked, looking at Allison.

“Hunters specialize, usually. My family, the Calaveras, primarily hunt werewolves… there are hunters that hunt witches, demons, vampires…”

“Are the hunters in the area vampire hunters?” Stiles was calm, but he could feel how tense Derek was at his side. Allison gave a curt nod and Derek growled. “We’re so in any shape to deal with hunters.”

“We?” Lydia glanced at Derek, who looked down at the floor. “You’re weakened too.”

“It’s fine, Allison and I can handle it, right?” Isaac looked at his girlfriend, who was grimacing but nodded slightly. “You’ll both be fine.”

“Stiles is already not fine.”

“It’ll be okay. I didn’t die while I was human.” The college students all conceded and they moved the party into the living room, to talk about college. At a few points, while staring at Allison’s neck, Stiles had to excuse himself a few times to drink some blood. The bags in the fridge wouldn’t last through the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of short. Sort of abrupt at the end. But, it's an update. Next one will be exciting!! Yay! Stiles is going to be in drag later in the fic, Derek might be too, so look forward to that. Cool. Love you losers.


	7. Hunter and Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry it's been so long. School work and I'm in like a hundred clubs, but most of us know that feel. It's a long chapter and things happen! Well, things kind of happen. I could have and probably should've made this multiple chapters, but whatevs, you all just probably wanted an update at this point. Oh! And I love all the like hits I have on this and the first one, seeing it go up makes me happy. Love you all.

The next day, when the bite doesn’t look even the slightest bit improved, Stiles called Gwen and Michael.

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?” Michael answered then swore and yelled something to Gwen.

“I’m not healing.”

“Get bit by a wolf Stilinski?” Gwen sounded far from the phone.

“Yeah… I’ve been drinking blood, like a shit ton of blood. I mean, Derek almost passed out earlier.”

“Your boyfriend’s blood’ll be no good. Needs to be human, needs to be fresh. Right now, anything other than that is just going to make you less hungry, but it’s not going to fix you.”

Stiles swore and pulled his phone away from his face to text Allison and ask her to come over. “Thanks guys. That was definitely not what I wanted to hear, but thanks.”

When he hangs up, Derek comes downstairs yawning. Stiles gives him a quick kiss and points him towards his breakfast in the kitchen.

Allison came later in the day accompanied by the banshee; Derek grumbled and hid in the bedroom. Lydia crossed her arms and looked at Stiles with deep concern.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Allison.” The vampire reassured the huntress as she rolled up her sleeve.

“As long as you don’t turn me back into a vampire.”

Nodding, Stiles took her wrist and bit down. He watched her face as he drank, looking for clues of needing to stop. She just scrunched up her face and turned away, giving no indication that he was really hurting her. Lydia sighed heavily. “You going to need some of mine too Stilinski?”

Stiles took as much blood as he could without making Allison actually pass-out, but the girl was slightly lightheaded and a little less graceful than useful on her feet. He then looked at Lydia appraisingly as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “No. You’re not human, it won’t help me heal.”

Allison fell onto the couch and propped her legs up on the coffee table. “How much more human blood do you think you’ll need? Who are you going to ask?” Derek came down the stairs then and handed Lydia some bandages before going into the kitchen. The banshee rolled her eyes and sat next to her best friend, wrapping the wound on her arm.

“He’s going to ask his father, and likely Mrs. McCall. You could probably even convince Danny into donating some blood.” Lydia said coolly as Derek returned with a glass of juice and a piece of toast for Allison. She took it gratefully as he moved to stand next to his mate.

The vampire leaned against him and moved his gaze away from the girls. “I can’t drink from my dad.”

“He offered, didn’t he?” Derek wiped at some blood Stiles had missed on his chin.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not taking his blood, or Melissa’s.”

“You don’t have much choice. You need to heal Stiles.” Lydia glared at him. “I didn’t come over here with Allison, I showed up here as she was getting here.”

Both male’s eyes went wide before looking at each other. “The hunter… fuck… I guess I’ll have to ask them…”

When the girls left later, Derek immediately drove Stiles to his house and glared at him until he went into the kitchen where his father was eating Chinese take-out. The sheriff stared at him, glancing at Derek questioningly before looking back at his son.

“What is it Stiles?”

“I need blood, like fresh blood.”

The sheriff nodded and moved things off the table. “Sit down.” Doing as he was told, Stiles glanced at Derek.

The wolf nodded and headed out into the living room.

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles looked at his father, his lips drawn together in a tight frown.

“Shut up, I told you before.” Papa Stilinski held out his wrist to his son and gave him a reassuring smile.

As blood filled Stiles’ mouth, he tasted something different than in any other blood he had drank. Scott’s blood tasted like _Alpha_ and _Best Friend_. Derek tasted like _Mate_ and _Everything_. Allison and Isaac both tasted like _Pack_. But his dad tasted had a taste that made him want to stop drinking, like he shouldn’t be drinking blood that tasted like _Family_.

When he finished, his eyes not meeting his father’s, he thanked him and walked past Derek, going straight up to his room. His mate followed him.

After detouring to the bathroom, Derek walked into the Stiles’ room with a wet washcloth. He crouched in front of the vampire and forced their eyes to lock before wiping off the blood from Stiles’ chin.

Stiles let him, glaring at him ever so slightly. Once he was clean, Derek kissed him gently. Melting into the kiss instantly, Stiles fell off the bed and into Derek’s arms. The two then settled onto the bed. They talked for a while, about the Sheriff’s blood, about the possible hunter issue, and Stiles’ wound before they fall asleep curled around each other and still in their clothes.

The next day goes pretty smoothly until the pair is out with Erica and Boyd just before dark near the edge of the preserve. A shot is fired, Erica and Boyd ducking quickly since their supersenses were up and running. Stiles noticed the beta’s reactions before Derek and tried to push him down to the ground, but the bullet lodged itself in the same shoulder that was already injured. Hissing in pain, the vampire dropped to his knees and held his shoulder tightly. Derek growled and turned toward the direction of the bullet.

Erica and Boyd were wolfed out and ready to fight. The female wolf glared at Derek, telling him to take care of Stiles. Before Derek could even follow the order, a man walked out of the woods, a rifle ready to be put into firing position.

“Hmm, so the rumors are true. The vampire of Beacon Hills runs with dogs.” The man said, his eyes narrowly focused on Stiles. The vampire met his gaze until his mate stepped between them.

Stiles got back onto his feet, using Derek as a support beam. The two other wolves glanced at him and he nodded at them. “What do you want?”

The man laughed and adjusted his rifle. “You, of course. Your cold dead corpse to be the pile ash it should be.”

Derek growled in response. “You’ll be a corpse before that happens.”

“Don’t be thinking I’ll be ignoring you wolves. I can mount your hides on my mantle.”

The bantering continued for a while longer, before Boyd rolled his eyes and tackled the hunter to the ground. A shot was fired as he was falling to the ground. The mated pair both called out in pain as the bullet lodged itself into Derek’s stomach.

Stiles moved around his mate, holding his shoulder. “Boyd, move. I’ll take care of this.”

Eyeing the vampire cautious, Boyd moved from where he was pinning the hunter to the ground. Erica glared at him. “Scott wouldn’t want you to kill him.”

As he hauled the hunter to his feet and pressed him to the nearest tree, he glanced at the blonde with a cruel grin. “Scotty’s not here. This man hurt Derek, and he would’ve hurt the rest of the pack. I won’t let him live.” Erica rolled her eyes and turned away, appraising Derek and his wound. Stiles sunk his fangs into the neck of the hunter, drinking until the man’s heart stopped.

The man slumped to the ground when the vampire released him. The three wolves were looking at him with wide eyes. Derek’s were glowing blue and Stiles knew he was healed. Stiles was healed too, and he didn’t really seem to mind that it was at the cost of a person’s life, not when that person threatened his pack and his mate.

Derek pulled him into a kiss, his claws digging into the vampire’s skin as he wrapped his arms around him. Stiles kissed him back hungrily, matching the wolf’s ferocity.

Erica cleared her throat. “What exactly are we going to do with that?” She would pointing to the dead hunter, glaring at Stiles.

In the end they bury him by the mill and decide not to talk about it. Derek and Stiles go back to the loft and marathon sex.

It’s when Stiles gets into the shower the next morning and sees the blood flowing into the drain that the guilt of what he had down flooded into him. He slammed his fists into the shower wall, the tiles cracking and his hands starting to bleed.

“Stiles?” Derek said gently as he shut off the water. Stiles didn’t even hear him come in over his own crying. “Stiles…”

“I killed him.” The vampire had sunk down onto the floor of the shower, curled into a tight ball.

The wolf tenderly touched his back and reached for a towel. “You were protecting the pack, protect me…”

Stiles shook his head, moving away from the touch of his mate. He didn’t want to feel his heartbeat. “I wanted to kill him.”

Derek wrapped the towel around the younger male’s shoulders and sat next to him on the floor.

“I wanted to kill him for the sake of killing someone… it had nothing to do with his threats.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek flashed his eyes blue. “I understand being a killer, Stiles.”

“That’s different and you know it.”

“The man you killed wasn’t innocent. He was going to kill you if you didn’t kill him. Your aggression overrode everything.”

“I’m not going to forgive myself.”

“You can’t change what you did. Accept it and live with it. It hurts less when you don’t think about it.”

Stiles looked up at him, searching his mate’s face until he found what he was looking for. He met the older male’s lips and smiled. “Thanks Derek.”

Derek smiled too, standing and bringing the vampire up with him. “So, about the shower…” He glanced at the hole in the tile work. Stiles’ eyes went wide as he started to apologize profusely.


	8. The Sheriff and the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to update this over the weekend, and that obviously didn't happen, so here it is now...

It was the day before Stiles and Isaac were going home from break, and he was sitting at his kitchen table. Derek and the Sheriff were both glaring at him, trying to get him to tell him who hurt him.

“Was it Kent?” Derek asked, for the third time.

“No! Jesus Derek, Kent and I are totally cool now.”

“Just tell us who it is, Stiles.” Stilinski was glaring at his son.

Stiles crossed his arms and sat back, looking away from the two of them.

With an annoyed sigh, the Sheriff disappeared. When he came back he had a box from his gun case, the box of bullets that Chris Argent had given him. He loaded a clip with them and glanced at Derek.

“Dad?”

Derek nodded, glancing at Stiles.

“Der?”

“I’m going to drive up with you and Isaac tomorrow. It’s about time I met your roommates, right?”

Stiles groaned and put his head on the table. “Awesome.”

The next morning, they met up with Chris drops off Isaac, sending a nod at the sheriff and a glare at Stiles. Isaac sits with Stiles in his Jeep and the Sheriff follows behind in the cruiser, in uniform since he had just gotten off an emergency shift and didn’t have time to change.

When they get there, Kent and Flix aren’t there, so Isaac bolts. Papa Stilinski glared at his son. Stiles shook his head defiantly and still refused to tell who attacked him.

After about half an hour, Stiles smells Flix and Kent coming down the hall. He also hears Kent’s parents, who were trying to convince Flix not to come back until he could get a different room. The sheriff looked over at the door as it opened, he then glanced at Stiles and immediately noticed how tense he was. With a defeated sigh, the vampire nodded at the two older werewolves to identify them as the culprits.

“Hey guys. My dad came up with me.” Stiles said from where he was sitting on his desk. “Dad, this is my roommate Flix, Kent, and Kent’s parents.”

“Dude, you didn’t mention you dad was a cop.” Kent said, receiving an elbow to the ribs from the fairy. Flix walked over to Papa Stilinski and held out his hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. And Stiles did mention you were a cop.”

“It’s nice to finally put faces to names.” His hand dropping from the teen’s hand, the sheriff walked over to the other adults.

Kent’s parents were standing by the door, glaring at Stiles harshly until the sheriff was within arm’s reach.

“Is Kent your only child?” The sheriff asked causally.

As Kent’s father spoke, his mother blinked in surprised. “No. We have a younger daughter and we feel like Flix is ours.”

Nodding, Papa Stilinski glanced at Stiles. “Stiles is my only kid. He’s an annoying pain in the ass and can’t seem to keep his vampire ass out of trouble, but he’s all I got.”

Both of Kent’s parents looked surprised. “You know?”

“About you attacking him? I made a guess.” He smirked to himself slightly before looking at the pair sternly. “I’ve arrested plenty of werewolves before I even knew about them, I definitely won’t be afraid to do it now that I know.”

They both stared at him for a long time, before their eyes shifted over to where Flix, Kent, and Stiles were talking about what happened to them over break. Kent’s father looked back at Stiles’ father and sighed. “You’d protect your son, despite what he is?”

“He’s my son.” The sheriff glanced at his son and smiled. “He’s been worse than a vampire, trust me.”

“I was possessed for a while two years ago, in case you were wondering what that ‘worse’ was…” Stiles said from the other side of the room. Kent and his parents both looked at him with frightened awe. He shrugged, glancing at his dad before going back to his conversation with Flix.

Kent’s parents left shortly after that, not saying much of a goodbye to anyone, but gave a small, approving nod to Stiles as they walked out. It didn’t take long for the Sheriff to leave either, with a hug and a stern warning not to come home injured again.

Isaac came up then, peaking his head in the door and sweeping the room. “Is it safe?”

Flix rolled his eyes. “Kent’s parents are gone.”

“Gone like Stilinski arrested them or..?”

“They left.” Stiles supplied, moving to put away the stuff he had brought back with him.

“How’d it go?” Isaac got onto Flix bed, which was already made. The fairy crawled up with him as Kent sat on one of the desk chairs.

“No one died? Though, I think Dad was thinking about it though.”

Isaac snorted, turning to the other wolf and the fairy. “How were your breaks?”

Kent smirked and started into a recounting of what he had already told Stiles, with Flix interjecting occasionally.

Later, when the three that ate were at dinner, Stiles stayed behind and called Derek.

“Hey, you okay?” Derek says when he answers on the second ring.

“Yeah, just wanted to say hi and that I’m all settled again.”

Something shuffles on the other side of the line. “Good. How’d things go with your dad and the culprits?”

“He didn’t shoot them, so that’s good.” The vampire sighed, slouching farther until he was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “What are you doing?”

“I was actually just heading out, your dad asked if I could check to see if there’s anything supernatural about the latest case.”

“Oh! I should let you go then!”

“It’s fine. A dead body can wait. You sure you’re okay Stiles?”

“I’m positive, just wanted to hear your voice. I love you Derek.”

“Love you too.” The wolf said softly, and Stiles knew his mate was fishing for more than missing his voice as the reason for the call.

“Thanks.” Stiles then turned his head to his lap top, which had homework up that he had neglected all break. “I’ll talk to you later, I have homework to do.”

“Okay, but call me later if you’re really not alright.”

“Bye Derek.” Then Stiles hung up with a sigh, rolling so he could look at his laptop. His phone buzzed next to him.

 **I mean it, call me tomorrow xoxo** from Derek flashed across his screen and he smiled before actually starting on his very important scroll through of Scott’s Instagram page.


	9. Flyboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry. I'm not dead. Anyway have a thing. There'll be a couple of things I want you to answer at the end.

 

When Stiles wakes up, it’s to Flix’s alarm. He groans and rolls over, perfectly content to stay in bed. That is until he hears the fairy fall off his own bed.

“Holy shit Stiles… dude!”

Stiles opens his eyes and finds himself not on his bed, but on the ceiling. He sighs and maneuvers so he can look down at his roommate. “I should really be more surprised.”

The fairy blinked at him slowly before looking around the room. “Can you get down?”

“No idea… Can you hand me my phone?” Flix has to climb onto Stiles’ bed to hand it to him. “Thanks.”

“Did you crawl up there?”

“I think I floated.” With a little more moving, the vampire ended up sitting upside down on ceiling. He then scrolled down his contacts.

“Stiles, do you have any idea what time it is?” Gwen says with a groan.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced over at the bathroom door as Flix let Kent in. The wolf immediately started laughing then left go get the other wolf. “It’s an emergency.”

“Did you kill your fairy roommate and are now hallucinating from his blood?”

“No, but I floated onto my ceiling in my sleep… and I’m still on it.”

He heard her throw something and yell at Michael. “So, you’re developing special powers, which is awesome.”

“Why _now_?”

“Have you drained anyone?” It was Michael that asked. Stiles glanced at Flix, who was going about his morning routine to get ready for class.

“W-Why do you ask?”

Both of the other vampires were silent for a second, and then there was a lot of thumping and page turning. “Because a lot of vampires start developing their powers after their first kill.” Gwen said then cleared her throat, seemingly reading out loud. “‘Many vampires have reported that after discovering the ability to levitate started noticing more powerful abilities, especially those who come from families with long history of magic.’”

“Do you have a lot of mages in your family, Stiles?” Michael joked.

“Great. How do I get down?” Stiles ignored his blood brother.

“Well, I mean… I have no idea.”

“Thanks Gwen. Can you find out?”

“Yeah. Michael and I will call you back.”

“Hang in there bro.”

Isaac came in not long after Stiles finished talking on the phone. Kent laughed again, receiving a glare from the vampire. Isaac snorted and walked over. “Need some help getting down?”

“I’m a little afraid to move. If I just fall, I’d prefer to do it over the bed, rather than the floor.”

Nodding, Isaac snorted again. “What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea.” Stiles sighed. “Kent if you don’t shut up, I’m going to bite you.”

“I’d like to see you try, fly boy.”

Flix rolled his eyes and pulled his friend out by his ear.

“Do you think I can email my professors about this?”

The wolf shook his head. “Call Derek for something to do, if you’re not off the ceiling when I get back, I’m going to pull you off.” Then he left too.

Stiles waited a little bit before calling Derek, sending a few annoyed texts to the two other vampires, wherever they might’ve been. When he does call him, the wolf sounds groggy.

“Wassup Stiles?” He could hear him scratch at his beard. “You okay?”

“I’m _fine_ , you know… just stuck on my ceiling. What are you doing?”

“You’re what?” Derek jolted awake. “You’re joking, right?”

“Hold on.”

The wolf grumbled and his phone buzzed, showing a picture of Stiles very clearly sitting upside down on the ceiling. “ _Stiles._ ”

“Until I can get myself down, you get to entertain me.” Stiles said in a sing-song voice, smiling to himself as he imagined his mate rolling his eyes along with a huff.

“Why am I mated to you again?”

“Because you’d be dead if you weren’t.” The vampire snorts to himself before adding “and because you love me.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“So, how’d crime fighting with my dad go last night?”

“Alright… We were actually looking at stuff so late, I sort of just stayed over.”

“A-Are… are you in my bed right now?”

Derek was silent on the other side of the call and Stiles squealed. “Oh my _god_! You are!”

“I think I’m going to take one of your pillows home with me.”

“ _Derek_. Shit man, that’s so… you’re so cute.”

“Stiles, I’m not cute.”

The two talk on the phone for several more hours, Derek’s laughing waking up the Sheriff, whose only response to hearing his son got himself stuck to the ceiling was a dramatic eye roll and a sip of his coffee.

When Gwen and Michael call back, not long after Flix checks on him during a long break, he hangs up on his mate in hopes the two have answers. “So, how do I get down?”

“Well, hello to you too.” Michael said and Stiles could hear the eye roll.

“You ever hear of Peter Pan?” Gwen asked.

“Yes Gwen. I grew up in America in the 90s. I’ve seen the movie.”

“Well, you apparently got up there because of a happy thought.”

“I killed someone Gwen, how is that a happy thought.”

“No, you moron. That gave you the ability to fly.”

“Like pixie dust.” Michael added.

“The thought put you in the air. You can control your flying. Just believe.”

“That’s so corny.”

“Just do it Stiles.”

Taking a deep breath, he closed found himself slowly falling away from the ceiling, toward his bed. He turned himself around and set himself on the bed. “That worked, surprisingly.”

“Do I ever let you down?”

“No. But you usually tell me things way after they’d be helpful.”

“Fair enough. Michael and I have things to do so just let us know what super powers you develop. Talk to you later.”

“Bye guys.”

He calls Derek again to tell him he finally got off his ceiling then check the time. He had just enough time to make it to his last two classes. Kent is still busting up laughing when he sees him later over it, even harder when explains that ‘happy thoughts’. The three of them then made bets about what kind of powers that vampire would develop, Isaac thought he was going to get something lame like making his hair and nails change color and Flix thought he’s get something awesome like using other people’s abilities. Apparently Scott and Fawn want in on the betting pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he can fly now. What superpower should Stiles develop and why?  
> Oh, that's only one important thing... uh, anyway just general love (and criticism) would be cool. Life's busy, so hope for a prompt update, but don't get your hopes up. Love you all.


	10. Issues on Top of Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is completely coincidental that Isaac and Stiles are home on Thanksgiving break during the chapter that I'm writing over Thanksgiving break.

Stiles didn’t notice any new powers the next couple of weeks, and he had quite a few problems controlling his new gift of flight. Flix woke up many days to find his roommate on the ceiling, and the vampire usually found himself falling onto the ground and flailing when he’s woken up. One day during a class with Kent, he started floating up with his desk before the wolf threw a pencil at him.

What he did notice was his hunger being unpredictable. He wouldn’t need blood for over a week then suddenly hit him so hard he couldn’t think straight. He went so far as to push Flix against the wall and it took both of the werewolves to get him off the fairy.

“What is up with you man?” Isaac asks him after the vampire had his fill.

The vampire just wiped his lips and shook his head. “I have no idea. I tried call Gwen and Michael, but they didn’t pick up.”

“You need to get yourself together Stiles. What happens if next time you get like this, it’s not Flix? Or Kent and I aren’t around?” The wolf wrapped his fingers around his wrist as the two holes were taking a concerning long time to heal.

Stiles flopped back onto the wolf’s bed. “Dude, I don’t even know. The hunger has been unpredictable lately.”

Isaac sighed and stared at the vampire before going into his bathroom to clean himself up. While he was in the bathroom, Flix knocked on the door and cracked it open. “Am I safe to come in?”

Snorting, the vampire sat up. “I’m not going to attack you again.”

“Awesome, because if you do it again, I’m pretty sure Kent will actually kill you.”

“Good. I don’t want to hurt you. That’s not who I am.”

Flix nodded and looked at the bathroom door. “I know. Kent knows that. When you were pushing me against the wall… it’s hard to remember that though.”

They were silent for a while before the fairy walked back to the door. “Come back upstairs.” Stiles nodded, but didn’t follow him until later.

The next week they were home for Thanksgiving. Stiles made sure to drink from his mate generously while he was home, even if he wasn’t hungry. Derek held Thanksgiving for the entire pack in his loft. The entire pack was there including Peter, Chris, the Sheriff, Melissa, Kira’s parents, even Lydia’s mom. It was nice, even if Chris pulled his gun on Peter, twice, and Derek has to growl at his former betas a few times for having poor table manners. The break is unfortunately shorter than Stiles had expected. With all his homework, he doesn’t have much time to hang out with Derek, Scott, or his dad.

“Isaac told me you’ve been have problems with controlling your hunger.” Fawn said one night before Derek had snuck in Stiles’ window.

He looked over at his dark daughter and sighed. “He didn’t tell anyone else.”

“Guess he figured that I’d be the most understanding.” Fawn shrugged and sat on his bed. “You know that I have more desire for blood than you do.”

“It’s different than you needing more blood…” Stiles stood up from his desk chair and sat next to her. “I’m not hungry for it right now. I mean, usually there’s a little bit of nagging thirst. I have no idea when it’s going to spike up to the point where I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Have you called Gwen and Michael about?”

“Half a dozen times… They haven’t answered once.”

“Maybe they’re dead.” Fawn said with a shrug. Stiles glared at her and she rolled her eyes before she got up. “Listen Stiles, I’m sure it’s just a phase. It probably has to do with you being able to fly.”

When he and Isaac head back to school, it was a few weeks before finals. He was in no way okay to take finals. He was especially not okay when Isaac came rushing into his room while studying to say that a bunch of sorority girls had been attacked and word on campus it wasn’t by something human.

After attack on a second sorority, and the word ghost coming up, the four boys scanned the campus and the internet. Stiles using his charisma and Flix using his mind reading abilities, find out more information from the witnesses and surviving sisters from both houses. The two wolves sniff around and try to smell anything that may have been off, but they only thing they get is the scent of human blood.

They found themselves hanging around sorority row quite a bit during the last few days of classes. Stiles was patrolling between two houses when he heard a car pull up and two men climb out in suits. He watches them from the shadow of a bush as they walk around to the trunk which held dozens of weapons. They each grabbed a gun, stuffing it down their backs before looking around. He assumed they were hunters, just as interested in stopping whatever was happening as he was. One of the hunters looked past where he was hiding.

It was not the best time for the vampire to feel a rush of blood rush, bending over and breaking one of the branches very loudly. The hunter looked back at the bush and whispered to the other. Both nodded and started walking towards. Stiles panicked as he fought the hunger, running away from them and trying to sniff out Isaac as he ignored the more appetizing smell of the sisters in the houses around him.

Isaac heard him coming and walked towards him, opening his mouth. Stiles just hissed at him and pushed him back against the nearest hard surface. The wolf shifted in shock as the vampire sunk his fangs into his neck, but he didn’t fight him off, at least not until the hunters caught up with their guns drawn.

Stiles pulled off Isaac as the wolf pulled back his shift and raised his hands. The vampire didn’t turn to face the two hunters though.

“A vampire feeding off a werewolf?” One of the hunters asked in confusion.

“See something new every day in this line of work.” The other replied with a chuckle. “What are you two doing out here? You the things hurting these girls?”

Stiles turned towards them then, wiping off his face. “No. We’re students here, and we don’t want other monsters messing up our college years.”

The first hunter pointed his gun more towards Stiles. “Why’d you attack your friend here then?”

“He’s been having problems with controlling his hunger lately.” Isaac shrugged, then glanced at Stiles. “But you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry.” Stiles took a step towards the hunters, who both tightened their grips on their guns. The vampire snorted. “Listen, Isaac and I don’t mind working with hunters. Hell, Isaac’s girlfriend is a hunter, but we need to trust each other until we figure this out and you two go on your merry way.”

The two hunters exchanged looks before lower their guns. “So what have you two found out so far?”

The vampire grinned before spouting out what he had been able to work out. He and Flix were sure it wasn’t a solid monster, and most of internet agreed that it was either a ghost or a curse.

After that the two hunters mostly take over the case, because Flix wanted to study for his finals and Kent didn’t like hunters apparently. Isaac and Stiles help them out with a few things, mostly navigating the campus and student population. With the help of the two hunters, the two salt and burn their first ghost on reading day.

“So, why was it that you two thought it was a good idea for you two fragile humans to distract the murderous reject sorority girl while we,” Stiles motioned between him and the werewolf standing next to him, “the fast healing monsters burnt a corpse?”

The two older men shared a look before turning away and leaving without so much as a goodbye. Stiles and Isaac both snorted and turned to head back to the dorm. Kent was not happy that they both smelt like burnt flesh.

The four finish their finals without any more issues and they head home for their well-deserved semester breaks. Though, when Isaac and Stiles get home, the first thing Derek says (after kissing Stiles for several minutes) was that there was something happening in Beacon Hills. Both boys groan.


	11. Finally News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, update. Fucking finally, am I right? I've been busy, sorry dears. What even is college man, finals are stressful. Anyway, here's the thing.

Stiles sat in his dad’s office with the curtains pulled down. Derek was standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Chris, who was standing next to where Scott was. His dad was rubbing one hand over his face and taking a cup of coffee from Deputy Parrish with the other.

Isaac had gotten to go home and jump Allison’s bones, but he was stuck with his dad and best friend standing just feet away when all he wanted to was be pushed against Derek’s bedroom door so hard it breaks, again.

“Wait, back up. Did you just say ‘unicorn’, because I heard unicorn but I might have been mistaken because I was thinking about De-…”

His mate put his hand over his mouth, the wolf rolling his eyes at Stiles’ lack of brain to mouth filter. “Yes Stiles. We’re pretty sure it’s unicorns.”

“Like, shitting sparkles and puking rainbows unicorns?” Stiles asked when Derek removed his hand. Scott just rolled his eyes and the Sheriff used both hands to cover his face.

It was Argent that spoke. “Unicorns aren’t what fairytales make of them, they’re pretty selfish.”

“But murder? I mean, people are dying.” Scott creased his eyebrows in his worried puppy look.

“Maybe someone messed up the color pattern when they were braiding flowers into their mane.” Stiles said with a snort, obviously joking. Derek and Chris looked at him seriously before looking at each other like that was actually a thing that happened. The vampire sighed and stood up. “Okay, so how hard is it to find a unicorn? I mean, they’re sort of…”

“Shapeshifters.” Derek said, raising an eyebrow at his mate who deflated.

“I was hoping that break would actually be a break.”

The next few hours is spent following leads and Chris and Derek fighting over how to actually kill a unicorn. Scott and Stiles sat on the bench under the window and stared at them as they fought. The sheriff wished he had more hands to rub his face with in defeat.

It was another week before they tracked down the unicorn, and apparently Derek was right about what it took to kill a unicorn. It wasn’t a gold dagger, but its own horn. Oh, and there like five of them and Isaac had a giant hole from one in his shoulder and Erica had a broken arm and leg.

But they won, and that’s what mattered. Plus, Derek got to tell Argent “I told you so”. So, it was a pretty good fight, especially considering Derek was carrying Stiles up the stairs in the loft bridalstyle.

It was after wild, kinky sex that Derek ran his hands over Stiles back that he asked. “So, what did you get me for Christmas?”

Stiles groaned and covered his face. “Shit. I forgot about Christmas. Dude, I’m like not even old yet, and it’s already happening. What year is it? Is it 3025?”

The wolf snorted and nuzzled into him. “You still have a week.”

“Yeah, but I have a hundred gifts to buy. You, Dad, Scott, Melissia, Kira, Erica, Lydia… why do I have so many friends? Things were easier when it was just me and Scott.”

“You could just put your name on what I got for everyone.”

“Yeah, that would work for some of them, but not Scott or my dad. It definitely doesn’t work with you, unless you got yourself a gift.”

The wolf shrugged awkwardly and kissed him. “We can go shopping tomorrow.”

            Break continued with Christmas morning with the McCalls dropping over at the Stilinskis at what the younger Stilinski was a completely unreasonable time. Derek rolled his eyes at him when he mumbled incoherently while people handing him presents. Fawn thought it was even less reasonable and refused to get out of bed, despite the promise of presents. Later he was more coherent, while Derek drug him around to give gifts to his former betas.

            “You don’t have a gift in here for Peter?” Stiles asked as they pulled away from Erica’s house. Derek just glared at his mate before rolling his eyes.

            It wasn’t until Lydia’s New Year’s party that Stiles even noticed that his hunger had returned to a normal-ish pattern. He had a few peaks of hunger over break, but it wasn’t anything like what he was feeling those last few weeks before heading back home.

            Derek goes with Stiles and Isaac when they go back to school, and Flix and Kent stare at the mated pair in disgust as they exchanged small kisses and promises. The wolf even went as so far as to gag. Isaac had to assure Flix that they were that gushy when one was going to the store.

            The semester goes smoothly, for the most part. One of Stiles’ professors absolutely hated him, at least he thought so and his hunger would go through periods of normalness and hyperthirst. It was halfway through when he finally heard from Michael and Gwen again, in way of receiving a phone call from Kent that there were two vampires sitting in his dorm room asking for him.

            “Stiles!” Michael said with a smile as he ran over to his blood brother, wrapping him in what would be a suffocating hug to a human.

            “Hey Michael…” He hugged him back before looking over at Gwen, who was looking at his photo collection. “Gwen.”

            She smiled and walked towards him once Michael had released him. “It’s good to finally meet you in person, Stiles.”

            He nodded and glanced at his roommate and Kent. “These are some friends of mine. When things go terribly wrong, I usually ask these two.”

            The two nodded at the vampires then left. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Not too fond of vampires, those two.”

            “I’d expect not. A vampire killed the fae’s family and halfed the pack of your werewolf friend.” Gwen stated matter-of-fact as she stared at the door. “It was an unfortunate loss on their part, but the resulting loss on my part was very nessecary.”

            “You knew the vampires?” Stiles stared at her. She glanced at him and nodded.

            “But I did not come to discuss the deaths of former friends.” The older vampire turned towards him fully and he took her in. She seemed much older in person than through video chat. “I came to discuss your problems. We have been getting your messages, but have not been able to respond.”

            Stiles opened his mouth but Michael touched his arm. “You should sit down, Stiles.”

            Once he had sat down on his desk chair, and Michael had claimed his bed, Gwen stared at him appraisingly. “How is your hunger doing? Your messages made it seem like you were… like you were going mad.”

            “Going mad?” Stiles glanced at Michael who shrugged.

            “All manner of supernatural creatures have some… have some way of losing sense of self and humanity. For wolves, there is simiply the lack of control over the shift, but there are also those who carry mutated versions of what it is that makes them what they are. Kitsunes, no matter their elemental affinity can go Nogistune. For vampires, our main is feeding on animal blood, deer and rats, to keep from harming humans.”

            “I’ve never drank from an animal.”

            “No. Blood Sickness is a term we use for those that go mad from drinking from the same source for too long. It happens primarily between couples or hive mind nests.”

            “I don’t just…”

            “You do though Stiles. It might not just be one blood source, but it’s… it’s still constantly the same three or four people right?” Michael looked at him with concern.

            “Okay, so, maybe I have blood sickness? What can I do?” Stiles sighed in frustration as he glanced at a picture of the pack.

            “I’m not sure that’s what it is. With the flying, it still points to your body readying itself for powers.” Gwen shook her head.

            “Then why’d you bring it up?”

            “Just in case.” She shrugged and took Flix’s desk chair and sat down across from him. “If it Blood Sickness, we still have time for you to do something about it. You just have to drink for a more diverse set of people.”

            “You mean hunting humans, right?” He wiped over his face and chuckled humorlessly. “I won’t do it. I’ll die first.”

            “And how would Derek feel about that?” Gwen asked sweetly, her head tilting to the side. Michael glared at her but looked at Stiles, who stood up and was pacing the room.

            He continued like the neither of them had said what they had. “Okay, so if it is magic powers, when am I getting the damn things? It’s been fucking months since I woke up pinned to my ceiling, since I stopped being able to know when I need blood.”

            “Soon. It should be soon.”

            “How soon?”

            “Within this month.”

            “Where’d you get this information?” He looked between the two. Michael just sighed and looked away.

            “We tore apart the old libraries to try to find this information. We found the information in a dinky magic shop in Pittsburg though.” Gwen shrugged.

            “The favors the owner asked of us were ridiculous.” Michael scoffed.

            Smiling, she shook her head. “That what you get for flirting so shamelessly with a mage as powerful as she was. You should be thankful your head is still attached at the neck.” Then she looked sternly at Stiles.

            He took a step back. “What’s with the look?”

            “She said, based on the information that we gave her about you, that you would have very powerful abilities.”

            “How powerful?”

            “Manipulation of matter, of elements, of the very essence of life. One of those most likely. She could be wrong of course.”

            Stiles gaped at her before shaking his head. “How am I supposed to know when I get these powers? Am I going to wake up one morning to my bed on fire or my desk completely gone?”

            “She said that these powers would likely come accompanied by a small mark alerting people to your strength.”

            “Does this person have a name?”

            “She didn’t tell us.” Michael shrugged.

            “Why wouldn’t she tell you?”

            “She said it was standard practice, but she seemed as though she may have introduced herself before Michael told her the name of our problem, by name.” Gwen glanced at Michael who gave her an apologetic look. “Hunters know her as the White Witch, while non-humans know her as The Cat, due to her feline familiar.”

            Stiles nodded and took a breath through his nose. “So the _Cat_ , told you all this, and just asked for a few favors?”

            “Few favors? Dude, we had to get her a hellhound’s blood. That isn’t exactly easy to come by.”

            “She was much more willing to tell us after we mentioned you, even if she was more closes lipped about herself.”

            Stiles just nodded and ran his fingers through his hair as he processed the information. Michael and Gwen both just stared at him, appraising him. Eventually they left, Gwen without a word and Michael with another hug.

            It was finals week when he noticed a small mark on his hip, a few squiggles he recognized as symbols for the ritualistic four elements. He didn’t have time to be the avatar during finals, but he would definitely see what his new powers could really do over break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being here, and stuff. Let me know what you thinkin. We'll be starting Sophmore year near the end of next chapter, so that'll be fun. Sophmore year is going to be the one where shit hits the fan for Derbear and Stiles, get ready for it.


	12. Freshman Year Over

            Stiles dropped Isaac off at Scott’s and went to Derek’s loft. When he stepped in, he didn’t sense or smell his mate in the building. Erica was sleeping draped over Boyd on the sofa though. The male werewolf looked up at him as Erica pushed her face into Boyd further and wrinkled her nose.

            “He’s out by the Hale house.”

            Nodding, the vampire walked over and nudged Erica. She glared up at him. “No idea why though. He’s been going out there almost every day for the last few weeks.”

            When Stiles got out to what he thought was the almost completely torn down home, he saw construction vehicles and Derek’s Camaro. He got out of the Jeep, shielding his eyes from the sun that was at the most awful angle position overhead. He sniffed out Derek and found him at a table covered by a tent. His mate was bent over what looked like blue prints.

            “Derek?”

            The wolf turned to him and said something quickly to a man in an orange vest and a hard hat before walking over to him. “What are you doing here?”

            “Erica and Boyd said you were here.”

            Derek swore, but smiled at his mate. “I was going to wait to tell you, until it was closer to being done, but since you’re here…”

            “You’re rebuilding it?” Stiles looked over at where a foundation had been laid and the starts of the framework had been put up.

            Nodding, Derek put his hand on Stiles’ back and lead him to the table.

            The man in the hard hat smiled at Stiles. “So this is the boyfriend you’re always rambling about Mr. Hale?”

            Stiles looked up at him and covered his face slightly. He then glared at Derek who just huffed. “You talk about me?”

            “What else am I supposed to talk about?”

            Snorting, Stiles looked down at the blueprints, which were spread out on the table. He saw the room names on the floor plan pages. A ton of bedrooms as if Derek was planning on them adopting every starving child in Africa or something. He wondered how much the plan followed the original design of the house. “Didn’t the county claim this property?”

            “Your dad helped me get it back.”

            “Why so many bedrooms?”

            “Well, Fawn. And then plenty of guest rooms for the rest of the pack.”

            Stiles nodded and looked over the plans again. “Are you almost done here? There’s something I wanted to show you.”

            Derek raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced at the man in the hard hat, who assured him that he didn’t really need to be there at all.

            Erica and Boyd were gone by the time they got back to the loft. Stiles pulled Derek up to the bedroom and kissed him hungrily before pushing him onto the bed. He shrugged off his over shirt and lifted up the hem of his t-shirt and shimmied down his jeans so the new mark on his hip bone was exposed. Derek reached out and touched it. “I thought you were terrified of tattoos.”

            “Oh, I am. This is a magic mark that tells other people I’m a bamf. It’s the four elements.”

            “Water, Earth, Air, and Fire?” Derek asked as he pulled Stiles onto his lap.

            “Mhmm.” Stiles murmured against the wolf’s neck. “I was playing around with them a little bit, mostly water and air. I did manage to set Flix’s closet on fire once though.”

            “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

            “I was thinking you could be my sparring partner. You can take a few hits, can’t you?”

            Rolling his eyes, the wolf kissed him again to make him stop talking.

            Fawn was in his room when he got back to his house, and he could tell that his dad wasn’t home. The female vampire glanced at him when he stared at her. “A pipe burst in my room. We don’t have water apparently.”

            Stiles nodded and set his stuff down by his desk. “Where are you sleeping until it gets fixed?”

            “In here. You can take the couch, ‘like a gentleman’.” He stared at her indignantly but she just shrugged. “The Sheriff’s idea, not mine.”

            “I’ll just go stay at Derek’s.”

            “Probably would’ve anyway.”

            Despite what he said, he actually spent the night at Scott’s house, complaining about his dark daughter and explaining dreamily that Derek was rebuilding the Hale house for them. The alpha was much more interested in getting a demonstration of Stiles’ new powers, which Isaac had apparently been complaining about since he had gotten to the McCall house.

            Stiles rolled his eyes and got up, disappearing to the McCall kitchen. He returned with a glass of water, sitting next to Scott without a word. The alpha stared at him intently, and he stared at the glass with just as much concentration. Water started coming out of the glass, over the rim and forming a ball of suspended liquid. Scott poked it with an impressed “woah” before Stiles smirked and tilted his head to the side causing the ball of water to splash onto the werewolf’s face. Isaac double over in laughter.

            “Not funny dude.” Scott wiped the water off his face with his sleeve as he chuckled.

            “Better than what he did to his roommate.”

            “I also hit Kent in the head with a rock. Only thing I did to Isaac was mess up his air.”

            “And get my scarf in my latte.”

            “That’s your own fault for drinking lattes and wearing scarves.”

            By the time everyone had returned from school, he was sitting in the preserve with a bucket of water next to him and the entire pack, including his dad and Chris, watching him. He assured them that it was a terrible idea, since he was still working on the powers and woke up to Derek’s nightstand on fire after a nightmare, and the pipe in Fawn’s room bursting open again when he was concentrating on moving his dad’s coffee one morning. But Lydia had threatened him, so he was apparently not getting out of it.

            The demonstration went relatively well, despite the fact that he knocked out his dad with a boulder and set a tree on fire, but for the fire he had a handy bucket of water.

            “You’re really terrible with fire there Stilinski. Isn’t that the fifth thing you set on fire you didn’t mean to?” Erica said with a grin plastered across her face.

            Stiles looked up from inspecting the bleeding wound from his father’s head and sighed. “Third.” He then looked at Scott and Isaac. “Stop telling other people.”

            The two boys put their hands up in defense like it wasn’t them.

            Break didn’t present any baddies for Stiles to practice his new powers on, thankfully. Chris at some point mentioned that he had taken care of one ghost with Allison, but didn’t bother involving everyone else. Break also didn’t present much opurtunies for Stiles and Derek to spend time outside of the bedroom together. The couple went on a grand total of three dates over break, and one was double.

            Derek spent an obnoxious amount of time in the preserve, overseeing the rebuilding of his family home. Stiles swung by sometimes and it was nice to put some input into what be his home someday, but the werewolf was always so cold and distance when they were there. It also didn’t help that any free time he had to spend with his mate, it was Scott asking for a video game marathon, or his dad wanting his input on whether or not cases were supernatural, and Lydia wanting this, and Fawn wanting that.

            By the time Stiles is packing up to go back to school, he feels like he’s back to square one with his mate. Back to that awkward eye fucking and jabbing each other, and Stiles tries not to let Derek feel that during their good bye kiss leaning on the Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to explain the reason for choosing the power I did for Stiles. While I love the suggested power of molecular manipulation, I wasn't sure how to write it convincingly, so I tried to pick something similarly bad ass, even if it's a very cliche powerset. So yep... Thanks for your continued support and happy new year all.


	13. Sorry, Not Sorry

Flix grinned at him when he walked into their room. Isaac and Kent, who were rooming together that year, were sitting on their respective non-wolf’s bed. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the three of them.

“Your roommate’s going to join a frat.” Kent said, glaring at the fairy.

Isaac snorted. “And we’re going to a mixer tonight.”

“How good of a wing man are you Stiles?” Flix walked over to him with a wicked look in his eyes. Stiles looked between the three of them before groaning.

When they got to the party, Isaac and Kent both glared at the guy at the door asking money for alcohol. Isaac even went as far as to growl at him. Flix smacked both of them, apparently forgetting that the two wolves couldn’t get drunk.

“Stiles, you can’t get drunk either, what are you doing?”

“I can get drunk if I drink the blood of a drunk person. This way, Flix can get twice as drunk twice as fast.” The vampire winked at his roommate who looked at him nervously.

Stiles and Isaac were both sitting on the likely diseased couch, watching Kent making out with some guy in the corner, and Flix helping some hot chick do a keg stand. The two shared a glance before Stiles got up and nodded for Flix to follow him to an empty room. When they came out, they were both tispy as hell.

“Doesn’t Flix’s blood by itself make you a high mess?” Isaac when Stiles stared pulling him up.

The vampire nodded with a grin, his eyes glistening with mischief. “Oh yeah. I bet his is what cocaine feels like.”

“Somehow I doubt it.”

Before Stiles could reply, a girl came up to them and pressed against Stiles, locking their lips together. He smiled against her lips and pressed right back into her.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “ _Stiles._ What about Derek?”

Stiles pulled away from the girl, glancing at the werewolf who was glaring at him. He glanced back at the girl and groaned. “You are _so_ hot, but I having a smoking hot boyfriend back home.

The girl sighed, walking off with an annoyed “why are the hot ones always gay?”

“We should probably get you home before you kiss anyone else.”

When Stiles gets home, he finds a voicemail on his cell, which apparently died at some point during the party. Of course it was Derek and he immediately called him back even if he was still pretty drunk. His mate didn’t answer but he left him a voicemail explaining himself. It was another hour before Derek called back, and they spent a while apologizing to each other, but not talking about it much. Not long after they hang up, Isaac came in with his pillow and comforter because Kent sexiled him. Flix came back to the room in the small hours of the morning, tripping over the wolf in the center of their floor.

That weekend, Stiles went to another party with Flix, but the two wolves didn’t go with them. Stiles drank from the fairy again, to get drunk. Another girl makes out with him and he happily makes out with her right back. It didn’t go any farther than kissing and grinding. He didn’t call Derek back after the party ended, waiting instead until the next morning.

Derek calls him everyday that week, but Stiles only pick up twice. When he goes to another party that weekend, Isaac goes around and follows him around, Stiles suspects that Derek had asked him. The vampire didn’t drink any of his roommate’s blood, but he did win a drinking contest against the reigning champ of the frat before he leaves.

It was Kent who found him at that next weekend’s party in one of the bathroom, up against the wall with a sorority girl on her knees in front of him. The wolf fixed him with a judgmental look before he left without a word. Stiles pushed the girl away and zipped up his pants. Isaac was sitting on his bed when he got back to his room.

“What’s up with you? Don’t you care about Derek?” Isaac stood up and walked towards him.

Stiles brushed him off, going to the minifridge and shoving a bendy straw into a bag of blood. “How’d you get in here?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t know.” The vampire glared at the wolf, who rolled his eyes.

“You know everything. Don’t tell me you don’t know.”

Groaning, Stiles leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. “Does it ever bother you that Allison is the only girl you’ve ever slept with?”

“Uh, I mean I guess sometimes…” Isaac shrugged. “But I love her, so I don’t really think about it.”

“You could just break up with her, telling her you want some room, and get back together later. You could do that.” Stiles gave Isaac an empty look. “I _can’t_ just take a break. I can’t call him and tell him that I want to see other people, because I _don’t…_ ”

“Then why?”

“Because as much as I love Derek, it will only ever be Derek and… and I want to experience other things, other people…”

“You should just tell him.”

“He wouldn’t understand.” Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s a werewolf. You guys are built from monogamy, that’s why mates exist. Vampires… there’s no reason for us to be monogamous. We live too long and we move to fast.”

Isaac repeated himself before leaving the room. Stiles groaned in frustration and threw the closest thing, which happened to be Flix’s desklamp. He then sat on his bed and sent a text to Derek with tears rolling down his eyes.

He ignored Derek’s reply call and threw his phone across the room. It landed on Flix’s bed softly. When Flix came in, Stiles was gone and he picked up the vampire’s phone from his bed. After asking Isaac for hints at the password, it turned out to be Derek’s birthday, he read the text. **I still love you, but I don’t know what else to do. I’m sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Stiles, way to be a total dick. What's Derek going to do? o: Probably growl and throw Peter.


	14. Derek's Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write. Ow. Sorry it's short.

Derek knew something was wrong when he pulled out of the college parking lot. He felt all the unasked concerns in the lingering kiss. He didn’t know what to do to fix it, and he hoped that Stiles would figure out what to do to fix the crack in their relationship.

Stiles didn’t, of course. The vampire threw a sledge hammer through his heart. The drunk kiss was forgivable, understandable even, but it still warranted a very upset voicemail.

“Listen, Stiles, I can’t help but feel like this is my fault… but… it hurts. I-I… I just don’t understand…” Derek hung up when he started tearing up. He sat by his giant window and looked out at the city, waiting for a return call. When Stiles did call he didn’t pick up, put listened to the voicemail the second his phone told him there was one.

“Der… I’m so sorry… I-I was drunk and I don’t know… I-I… I love you, please call me back.”

The werewolf waited awhile before calling him back. The conversation didn’t go very far, just the two of them apologizing and sniffing to keep back the tears.

The next time it happens, Derek’s with the Sheriff out for dinner. He was in the middle of telling the older male to order something healthy when he feels it. Midsentence, he stood and excused himself to the bathroom, kicking the wall and leaning on the counter while he called Stiles before letting himself cry in one of the stalls for a while.

Peter was in his loft after the third time it happens. It was even worse than the last two, he didn’t even think about calling his mate, knowing it wouldn’t help. His uncle fixed him with a knowing gaze, as if he knew what was happening. “How are you nephew?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to check in on you, it’s been a while since I’ve heard from you.” The older wolf walked over and nudged his shoulder. “How’s Stiles?”

Derek growled at him, his eyes glowing and fangs dropping.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Sighing, Derek fell onto one of the couches. “He’s… he’s going to parties and making out with other people.”

Snorting, Peter sat next to him. “He’s a kid, Derek. He’s a _vampire_. When he sighed up for this, he didn’t do it having read the fine print you know.”

As he scooted a little farther away from his uncle, Derek glared at him.

“You’re his first serious anything, he’s barely kissed a girl before you and him were _forever_. He’s curious, about the opposite sex, and himself.”

Derek huffed in agreement with that, but he wasn’t happy about it because that exact curiosity had gotten his family killed.

“And he’s a vampire. They’re famous for a couple decades with a mortal and moving on. He’s a smart kid, he knows that. He’s also incredibly ADHD, so he probably feels that pull very hard.”

“Knowing that doesn’t make it hurt any less.” He went back to glaring at Peter, because it was the best expression to give him.

The older wolf raised his eyebrow. “Do you want me to hug you?”

“Touch me and I’ll rip your throat out again.”

Peter stood out and headed to the kitchen. “He loves you Derek, truly loves you. He’ll come around, and I think after he does, he’ll wait until you’re dead to screw around again.”

A few minutes later, he got a text from Stiles, confirming that it was temporarily over, even if they both knew it wasn’t really over and never could be. Peter called from the kitchen something about him screwing around too, but Derek wouldn’t do that.

Derek called him back, tears streaming down his face as he left him a voicemail. “You were supposed to be different.”


	15. Fixer Upper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles will realize his stupidity in this one, but it doesn't quite get fixed.

It was two days before Stiles returned to his room. He knew that nothing pleasant was waiting for him there. So, he focused on the girl that were more than happy to help him break his mate’s heart. He refused to go all the way with her; he wasn’t going to hurt Derek that much.

When he did return, it was while he knew the two wolves and his roommate were all in class. His cell phone was sitting and charging on his desk.

Apparently, everyone in the pack had heard about what he was doing. He even had a text from Jackson about how shitty he was acting, as if Jackson was one to talk about shitty behavior. There were eleven missed calls from Melissa and his dad, which he’d worry about later. Nothing the pack could say was going to change his mind, the only reason he returned was because he needed a change of clothes and his homework.

The only thing that could change is mind was Derek. When he listened to the voicemail Derek had left, he immediately felt like the biggest piece of shit on earth. He was calling Derek before he had even decided to.

Derek didn’t answer. Erica had taken his phone and was currently on a rant about how she was going eviscerate the vampire the next time she saw him.

He called again, and again, and again. When Erica finally answered, she was not cordial. “Go fuck yourself Stilinski.”

“Just le-…”

“That’s right, you have plenty of pretty whores up there to do it for you.”

When she hung up, he swore. He put his phone in his pocket quickly and emptied the books and binders out of his bookbag. He replaced the contents with clothes and looked around for his Jeep keys.

Flix came in just when he had found them.

“Where have you been?”

He looked at his room and frowned. “Making a huge mistake.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to talk to him. I need to fix this…”

Nodding, the fairy moved out of his way.

Stiles frowned at him as he passed. “I think I’m going to take the rest of the semester off… I think…”

“Sweet. Single.” Flix smacked him. “Go beg him for forgiveness.”

When Stiles was running up the stairs to Derek’s loft, he was trying to get his thoughts in order, trying to make a convincing argument other than “you’re stuck with me”. He could hear Boyd and Erica’s heartbeats in the living room. Derek was in the bedroom, crying based on his breathing. The door was locked when he tried it, so he just rested his head against the cold sheet of metal. “Derek.”

Erica and Boyd’s heartbeats picked up and he sighed. “Guys, please, just let me talk to him.”

Erica got off the couch and walked towards the door. “Why? After what you did?”

“I know what I did was stupid, and I’m the biggest fuck up in the world… I’m not expecting him to forgive me right away… I just want to talk to him.”

Erica backed away from the door. Stiles groaned and hit the door, a dent forming on the metal, amongst the other ones. He slid onto the floor then, resting back against the door.

“You just going to sit out there, Stilinski?” Boyd asked.

“For as long as it takes.”

Stiles sat there for twelve hours before he heard Derek walk down the steps, still sniffling from tears. He stood up again before either of the wolves could talk to him. “Derek, Derek. Let me in…”

Derek didn’t say anything, only walked over to the door. He knew his mate wasn’t going to open it.

“Please. I know what I did… I’ll do anything to make it up to you, anything…” Stiles hit the door again, tears running down his cheeks. “I just… I’m so sorry Derek.”

“St-Stiles…” The wolf croaked out, sounding like he was crying again too. “Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

“I know. I know. But that’s all I have, that’s all I have on the opposite side of a door.”

“Then figure something else out.”

“Do you want me to buy you flowers, or ride a horse and yell up to your window?” Stiles screamed it and slid back onto the floor. “Derek, please. I love you so much and I fucked up massively.”

He heard Derek slid down on the other side of the door. “I know… I know that you love me. I love you too… but what you did…”

“You shouldn’t forgive me.”

“If it was… i-if it was just knowing… knowing what you were doing…” Erica and Boyd went upstairs and started blaring music in the spare room.

“But you felt it… _shit_ …” Stiles banged his head back against the door a few times. “Derek… _fuck_ I’m sorry… I knew that but… I didn’t…”

The wolf didn’t say anything for a long time, and he eventually stood up. He still didn’t say anything when he walked away. Stiles took a deep breath but didn’t move.

A few hours later, he saw Erica and Boyd come out of the secret second entrance. He glanced up at them. Eric glared at him and threw him the bird as she walked towards the stairs. Boyd didn’t even acknowledge him.

When Stiles woke up at was apparently almost noon the next day, Stiles found a bag of blood next to him and he sighed. He picked it up, turned it over in his hands and set it back down.

“Drink it. You haven’t had any that wasn’t alcoholic for a while.” Derek said from somewhere deep in the loft.

“I don’t need it.”

The two didn’t talk for the rest of the day.

Two more days, and Stiles turned his head toward the door. “You can’t stay in there forever Derek. Eventually you’re going to run out of food.”

“You can’t stay out there forever.”

“On the contrary, I _could_ survive for a very long time without blood. Some vampires will sleep for centuries without any blood.”

“And they wake up ravenous.”

Stiles snorted. “Well, I’m hoping you’re not going to lock yourself in there long enough for that to happen.”

The next day, Derek was leaning against the door. “Why are you here Stiles?”

“Because I meant it, when I said forever… Derek. I’m young and I’m stupid and I’m immortal. You’re old, smart, and fragile, and I love you so much. I didn’t read the fine print when I signed up for forever… but I want it…”

The door opened, and Stiles fell back against the floor. He saw Derek walk away. “I’m not that old.”

Stiles smiled and stood up, following him in after shutting the door. Derek sat on the couch and Stiles sat in one of the chairs.

“So, what am I going to have to do?” Stiles locked his fingers and looked at his feet. “I already took the rest of the semester off, took care of it on the drive back…”

“You dropped out of school?” Derek’s voice was tight, like he wasn’t happy about that.

“Not technically… I made it clear I was planning on going back. I just figured that this… was going to take some time… and it’d be easier if I was here.”

Sighing, Derek looked at him. “Why did you do it?”

“I was just… I’m sorry.” Stiles stood up and started pacing across the room. “It’s just you Derek, you’re the only person that I’ve… that I’ll and I just wanted to know…”

“You wanted to know what it was like with other people.”

“Yeah.”

“How was it?”

Stiles stopped and looked at Derek quickly. “She wasn’t you. It didn’t feel like you. ”

Nodding, Derek stood up and walked over to the vampire. “Stiles… I-I can’t just say I forgive and move on with our lives…”

“I don’t want you to. I hurt you… and you should make me work for it.”

As Derek closed the gap, his arms wrapping around the vampire, he whimpered and started to cry. Stiles hugged him back tightly and started to cry to, repeatedly apologizing.

When Stiles walked into his house later that night, his dad pointed his gun at him before he recognized his son under the blood tears staining her face. He didn’t say anything once the sheriff removed the gun from his face, just headed up to his room.


	16. Unforgiven

Stiles came downstairs the next morning to find his dad sitting at the table, loading bullets into one of his clips. The sheriff didn’t even look up at him, just kept working. The vampire sighed and opened the fridge, which was without any blood. He glanced at his father who was grinning to himself.

“That’s how you’re going to contribute to my punishment, starving me?”

“I had Melissa take them back to the hospital. I didn’t think you’d be home.” The sheriff was even toned and serious as he looked up at his son. “Why are you home?”

Leveling his father with an unimpressed look he sat down across from him. “You know, it would be appreciated if you helped me through this, instead of torturing me.”

Sighing, the sheriff sat back. “Quite frankly son, I think Derek should just break up with you.”

Stiles barked out a sarcastic life and ran his fingers through his hair. “I agree with you dad, but it’s not that easy.”

“What, because you two love each other?”

“Well, _yes_ , but that’s…” Stiles groaned and glanced up at his father. “Derek and I are sort of bound…”

“You eloped without at _telling_ me?” The sheriff raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“No… it’s sort of… way more supernatural than just getting married.” When his dad didn’t say anything, he continued. “Derek, right after I was turned, sort of almost died…”

“He seems to do that a lot.”

Stiles gave a nod in agreement. “And to save his life, I bound him and me together… and I can feel him, sense him.”

“And…”

“If he and I were just _boyfriends_ , I would’ve called him and told him I wanted to explore… but we can’t turn this off. He and I are together for the rest of our unnaturally long lives.”

The sheriff nodded and stood up. “Alright, there’s nothing that could be done to break this… whatever?”

“You could stake me in the heart.” Stiles suggested, hoping his father wouldn’t take it seriously.

“I have to go to work, don’t do anything stupid while I’m out.”

Stiles gave his father a salute and moved onto the sofa, staring at his phone and hoping Derek would call. The had agreed Stiles wasn’t supposed to contact him, and to wait. It was frustrating, but he did deserve it.

It was almost seven when Stiles fell off the sofa and decided he didn’t want to wait for Derek to call him. He dialed the wolf’s number and waited. Derek answered on the first ring.

“You were supposed to wait for me to call.” But Derek sounded relieved.

“You know me, impatient as hell.”

“Hmm.” The wolf sighed then. “What did you call for Stiles?”

“You know, I’m pretty sure it was mostly annoyance that you weren’t calling, but also a large part that I wanted to hear your voice.”

Derek snorted. “You think of how you’re going to fix this?”

“My dad is apparently starving me. But not really.”

“I _want_ to forgive you so much…”

“Please don’t. You should let Erica and Boyd rip out my throat; you should make cook all your meal and rub your feet; or you should tell me to get lost and make me move to a different hemisphere.”

Sighing, Derek was silent otherwise for a long. Stiles just waited for him to talk. “Alright Stiles. Tomorrow, meet Erica and Boyd at mill, then once you’ve cleaned up, come cook me dinner.”

Stiles grinned, and he wasn’t sure why he was grinning at the prospect of getting the crap beaten out of him, and finally got off the floor. “I look forward to it. I’ll see you tomorrow Derek.”

“One more thing, Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“You need to eat something.” Then Derek disconnected. Stiles couldn’t agree more, but he just headed upstairs, texting Erica to figure out what time his ass was being handed to him.

His dad was walking in the house when he was heading out the next morning, but didn’t ask him where he was going, just patted his back.

When he gets to the mill, Erica and Boyd aren’t there, and they don’t show up until 30 minutes later. Both are dressed in clothes that were already battle worn, cracking their necks as they let themselves shift into their wolf selves. Stiles stood up and shrugged off his jacket.

“Make sure you fight back a little Stilinski, or this will be no fun.” Erica grinned at him, her mouth full of fangs. He rolled his eyes as Boyd rushed at him, going for his face with his claws. Erica followed suit with a fist to his stomach.

When he gets back to his house, the Sheriff stared at him and left the living room mumbling that he didn’t want to know. Stiles noticed he hadn’t healed any of his wounds and noticed what looked like a bite on his forearm. He groaned and rubbed at the wound. He dismissed for the time being as he got dressed and headed back out again.

He hauled up a few bags of food to Derek’s loft, he was planning on giving the wolf gourmet meals the next few days and he hoped he would be able to cook something other than eggs and bacon.

“You know, considering the fact that we can feel each other’s pain, having your betas beating me up was probably a stupid idea.” Stiles said as he spread out the food in Derek’s kitchen.

“Erica bit you.” Derek said simply from where he was leaning in the archway.

“Yeah… I mean it’s pretty shallow, but last time I got bit by another wolf, you were laid out as a human for a while.”

“Until you drained someone.”

Stiles turned his attention back to his dinner prep. “I’d like to refrain from doing that again.”

Derek nodded and went out into the living room, waiting for Stiles to finish dinner. The vampire danced around the kitchen when it was finished and he didn’t set the loft on fire. He danced again when he gave it a taste test and it was delicious.

Once he served Derek, at the giant table of all places, he headed toward the door. “You’re not going to sit with me?” The wolf hadn’t touched his food yet. Stiles stared at him. “What’s the point of a delicious meal if I’m not going to have company?”

Stiles smiled and sighed in relief as he sat next to his mate and watched him eat. Derek glanced at him, asking him to tell him about Erica and Boyd kicking his ass. The vampire kept his smile as he told Derek that the pair still needed a lot of work with fighting and even with him not fighting back, they almost lost.

“Next time I want someone to kick your ass, I’ll ask Scott or Allison.” Derek raised his eyebrows at him as he spoke seriously.

“See, that would’ve been better. Totally would be almost dead then, completely unable to tend to your every whim.”

The wolf smiled as he looked away from the vampire as he continued eating. When he finished, Stiles immediately moved to start cleaning up everything. Derek was sitting on the couch when he finished, looking ready for bed.

“Guess I should go.”

“Maybe I don’t want to sleep alone tonight?”

Stiles blinked at Derek, positive that he had heard the wolf wrong since his superhearing had faded with the bite. “Are you sure?”

Derek stood and walked over to him. “Don’t think I’m forgiving you just because I want you to cuddle me.”

Biting back a sarcastic remark about Derek admitting that he liked cuddling, Stiles nodded, cupping his cheek and knocking their foreheads together. “I won’t.”

The next morning, Derek tells him over breakfast that he wants Stiles to go out to the Hale house and oversee something. Stiles asked him why, if the wolf had something else he had to do, but the wolf just smiled at him over his cup of coffee.

Stiles stopped at home to change, getting silent judgmental glances from his dad, before driving the Jeep out to the Hale house, which had siding up on a small portion of the outside. The head contractor smiled at him, as if he remembered him, before ushering him inside. He was told the empty area he was standing in was to be the kitchen before the man held out a book filled with samples of tile and wood and other finishings. Derek wanted him to make decisions for the house, for their house, for _their home_.

He smiled as he tried to think of Derek’s personal style. Derek like new things that looked old and old things that looked new. Despite the lack of apparent style in the loft, Stiles knew that his mate cared more for this home than the loft. Pressure to make a choice they could both life with weighed on him as he looked very carefully at the book. He asked the contractor a lot of questions, “could we get this tile pattern in these colors” or “maybe do the island in a different stone?”

When he’s finished, he heads back to the loft. Derek wasn’t there, but he started dinner anyway, since it was something he could easily just keep on low until the wolf returned home. When Derek comes home, he smiles at Stiles. “You made good choices, except for the color for the master suite.”

Stiles grinned at him, stepping away from the stove. “You didn’t want to wake up every morning to hot pink?”

Derek just rolled his eyes and walked over to him, pressing his lips to the vampire’s. Stiles pulled away. “You better not have forgiven me yet.”

“No.” The wolf breathed before pressing against Stiles and reconnecting their lips.


	17. Forgiven

Stiles changed his course of action, slightly, after that. He reverted to old fashioned courting. Taking Derek out in public, holding each other at a respectable distance. He wrote him poetry, with Fawn’s help. He invited his father to these courting events, but the sheriff gave his son a bizarre look and declined.

The two learned new things about each other, in the very formal conversations in which Stiles insisted they took part. They also relearned things they already knew in new ways. Stiles’ knew Derek’s favorite color was orange, because he was just ridiculous enough to like that insult to other colors, despite Derek barely owning anything orange. Derek knew what had killed Stiles’ mother, had held him the past few years on the anniversary of her death, but the vampire had never talked about her life much.

Stiles eventually healed around the time Derek finally forgave him, which there were no one that tried to kill them while they were weakened, thankfully. Derek, also thankfully, expressed his forgiveness by fucking Stiles until they were both passed out from their orgasms. Stiles hadn’t had orgasm since he made the biggest mistake in his life, because he hadn’t allowed himself even when he felt Derek touch himself every night for a week.

He kept being especially charming for another week before realizing that Derek had actually forgiven him. And he was glad about it, because as hard as falling in love was the first time, it was even harder to give proof. Derek wouldn’t forget, but he understood, no matter how much it hurt, why Stiles had done it. He wasn’t allowed to do it again though, or else Derek would be looking everywhere trying to find a way to break their mating bond.

While Stiles is writing an email to the admissions at his school, Derek sat next to him. “You promise you won’t do it again?”

The vampire looked up at him and gave him a loving smile. He pressed his hand to Derek’s so the wolf would know if he was lying. “Never again, just you and me. Until you die, a very, very, _very_ long time from now.”

Derek hummed in agreement and kissed him. Stiles pulled back with a coy grin. “After I finish begging my college to let me back without having to reapply.”

Huffing the wolf, sucked on the vampire’s neck in a teasing manner, waiting for him to finish.

The rest of the pack waved in and out of Beacon Hills for their breaks, relieved sighs greeted the mated pair once it was realized that they were back to their ridiculous loving banter that everyone had gotten used to.

Semester break though was looking to be their biggest threat yet. Stiles was lying across Derek in the loft, listening to Lydia complain about Aiden and the fact that she got a 3.5 in one of her classes. Kira and Allison were in the kitchen, because apparently they both baked. Isaac and Erica were yelling at each other over a card game, while Boyd rolled his eyes, and Scott was about to growl at the betas to stop.

Everyone was having a good time when Chris and the Sheriff walked into the loft, both of them covered in blood. Chris’ gun was in half, and the Sheriff was limping. Stiles and Allison both immediately ran to their respective parents, checking them for major injuries. The two parents brushed off their kids.

“We have a problem.”

The pack dropped their fun activities and gathered around, trying to listen to the two adults. Apparently, the corpse that the Sheriff had Argent take a look at exploded while the two were looking at it in the morgue. The victim had been a child, but there was adult that had exploded during transport the day before everyone came back to Beacon Hills. There was only a single wound on both bodies behind the ear, but there wasn’t enough to get a good look at either of the wounds.

After talking for about an hour, nothing is decided. They don’t know anything about the creature. The only thing they know is that its victims explode after being attacked. There wasn’t a profile for victims.

Two days later there’s more victims. Stiles hears his dad’s phone ring while he’s still sleeping, curled up around Derek. He listened to the deputy on the other side of the call, nuzzling his nose into the wolf’s neck. There were three bodies found, all far away from the others but having similar times of death.

The Sheriff came in, after knocking. He didn’t knock once and he couldn’t look Derek or Stiles in the eye for a month. “Hey there…” Both of them stared at him. “You both know.” They nodded. “I hate the supernatural. Anyway, I’m going to go out to the body on fourth street. You guys go look at the one by the woods.”

Stiles gave his dad a thumbs up and grinned at him. “Let put on some pants and we’ll be on our way daddio.”

Nodding, the older Stilinski left, shutting the door.

When Stiles and Derek arrive at the scene, guided by the scent of death and the light of police sirens, they both got out. One of the newer deputies attempted to yell at the two of them, but Parrish just greeted them kindly and escorted them to the body. Apparently the deputies had given up on keeping Stiles away and come to accept Derek as an unofficial member of the department.

Parrish showed them the wound behind the girl’s ear. Stiles pressed his fingers to it, and they slipped in, up to his last knuckle. When he pulled them out, they weren’t covered in blood, just a strange yellow puss. He attempted to wipe it on his pants, but Derek grabbed his wrist and scrapped it into the vial that Parrish was holding to them.

Derek moved the girl slightly, checking her for other wounds when Stiles smelt something, something very much not human. His eyes trained onto the trees behind Derek and Parrish. He got up and walked towards them. There was movement at the tree line, hiding in the shadows, almost like an animal pacing on all fours. The scent was familiar, but he couldn’t associate a memory to it. It was a disgusting scent, and he was surprised Derek hadn’t picked up on it.

Just as he reached the tree line, and his eyes focused on the creature, he heard a pop and the scent of dead blood over powered the scent of the creature he had just enough time to see the back of as it ran away.

He turned around, and saw the body’s stomach had exploded, even the ribs had spilt apart from the force and were now sticking out of the skin. Derek and Parrish were both covered in blood, Derek had a piece of the small intestine wrapped on his shoulder. The vampire had to contain his laughter, at the sight of his very upset boyfriend.

Derek stood up and set the piece of organ back into the open body cavity before wiping the blood off his face. Stiles walked over to him, his lips twitching in their attempt to form a smile.

“I hate you.” The wolf said in a monotone voice, wiping one of his hands on Stiles’ shirt.

“I saw it.”

Derek’s eyebrows went up, even though he was still glaring at the vampire. Stiles just grinned, walking around the wolf carefully. “I’ll tell you about it after you get a fucking shower. You smell like death, dude.”

Derek showers at the loft, while Stiles is researching descriptions on the internet and on the phone with Deaton. Neither the internet or the vet had anything to tell him about this creature.

Stiles tried to describe the creature to his mate, but he was distracted by the fact the Derek hadn’t gotten dressed and at a loss of how to describe the thing. The wolf just stared at him, blinking slowly but encouragingly.

“So, it’s on four legs, and it doesn’t have fur-…”

“It mostly doesn’t have fur, there were a few patches on it’s transparent skin.”

Nodding, Derek continued. “And the tail was forked?”

“Yeah. One of the forks came to a point like a dagger and the other… had a mouth and teeth.”

The wolf’s eyes went wide. “And the rest of it?”

“I didn’t really see the rest of it.”

“What did Deaton say?”

“That he’d never heard of such a thing. The internet was no help.”

Derek grabbed his phone from the coffee table, tapping at it. “I’ll call Argent. You call Gwen.”

When Michael answered the phone, he sounded exhausted. Stiles told him his problem, before asking about his blood brother’s. Michael told him he didn’t know anything, and Gwen just looked very confused, so he gave him the number to the magic shop they had gotten the information for Stiles.

“Hello, The White Witch’s Magic Emporium and Joke Shop, this is the oracle speaking, how may I help you?”

“Uh, hi… My name’s Stiles…”

“I’ve heard so much about you Stiles. How are the powers coming? Which was?”

“Elements?”

“Yes, thanks for getting me the betting pool. Boss’ll be pissed, she thought for sure it was going to be life itself.”

“Well, can I speak to her?”

“Heavens no. She doesn’t even talk to her godmother on the phone anymore. I’m more like her secretary than her friend to be honest.” The girl sounded annoyed. “But, anyway, what can I do for you Stiles? It might even be on the house.”

“Okay, so people are dying in Beacon Hills.”

“Oh, shocker. Way I hear it, Beacon Hills is a big blinking supernatural death zone.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “When we find them, there’s just a hole behind the ear with yellow goo inside…”

“Do the victims explode after a few minutes?”

“Yes!”

“I’d ask you if you’ve seen one, but only their victims and owners can see them.” Stiles was quiet for a few minutes before the girl on the phone sighed. “You saw one.”

Stiles made a high pitched noise in response.

“Boss keeps one around for security, but it sometimes will sneak out and eat the townies.”

“What are they and how can I kill it before it kills me?”

Apparently they didn’t have a definitive name, but they were like the cat version of hellhounds. They didn’t have eyes or mouths, just a large nose and whiskers. Unless ordered by someone, they didn’t kill anyone that hadn’t committed a sin, which made sense as to why it was after Stiles. The bladed tail was used to paralyze the victim, poisoning the person with a venom that caused rapid and extreme bloating after death that caused explosion, and the other was used to eat the brain. Sometimes, the thing would change its mind about a victim and would not eat its brain, after using the bladed tail, so there were probably people walking around with a hole in the back of their skull. The only way she knew how to kill it was to cut off the tail with a brass blade, but if it was cut off anywhere at the bass it would pretend it was a hydra head and double.

Derek came back over once he had hung up. Stiles frowned at him, explaining what he had been told. The wolf kissed him gently and stared at him when he pulled away. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“We should let the rest of the pack know.” Stiles huffed, glaring at his over protective mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made up the creature in this and I think they're pretty cool, but was too lazy to name them, obviously. And they're made up now, so that's totally awesome, so they can stay together and make the babies to fill out the rest of the oc profiles. Also, I wrote the second to last chapter of the entire series, because I can't just focus on one part of the story at a time like a normal person, and I'm excited to be able to post it, two hundred years from now. Kuki out for now.


	18. Sins

The conversation could’ve gone better. Erica and Boyd looked terrified, at least everything trying to kill them before could be seen. Scott was furious.

“How exactly did you get yourself targeted?” The alpha asked the vampire, glaring at him.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his neck. “I’m an adulterer and a murderer, Scott. They eat sinners.” Derek huffed and wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling him closer.

“Murder?”

“Oh, I sort of killed a hunter last year. Surprise.” Stiles grimaced and turned so he was shielded by Derek.

Kira walked over and made Scott walk away from his best friend, talking to him quietly in an attempt to calm him down. Once he was calmed down, Scott walked back over.

“How exactly are we going to kill these things if Stiles is the only one that can see them?”

“Stiles is just going to have to do it.” Allison rummaged through her purse before pulling out a dull looking blade. “Dad just happened to have a brass blade, he almost sold it though.”

“There has to be another way than Stiles putting himself in danger.” Derek snapped, his eyes flashing blue.

“Maybe we should just all go sin a little and get ourselves targeted.” Isaac suggested.

“Is premarital sex still a sin?” Erica grinned at Boyd as she asked.

“Probably not a big enough one to get the thing to try to eat you.” Stiles replied, glaring at her. “And there’s more than one. There were three people that died at the same time.”

They talked for a while, but everyone left when it was apparent the only thing they could do is watch Stiles like a hawk. Derek especially keeps an eye on him, following him even as he moved around his house or the loft.

Stiles was with Scott and Kira when he was attacked though. How the two had convinced him to go out to lunch with them, it was frankly a testament to Scott’s ability to use his puppy pout.

He was leaning against the diner, watching Scott help Kira out of the helmet when the scent hit him. His eyes darted around as he moved away from the wall. “Scott.”

The wolf’s eyes moved to him and he nodded. His eyes were glowing red and looking around. “Holy shit.”

Kira was staring at where the two were looking, but she didn’t see anything.

“Yeah, they’re ugly sons of bitches.”

Scott walked closer to his best friend. “Well, alpha eyes work.”

“Maybe just werewolf eyes would be able to.”

“How about we find out some other time, huh?” Kira said, stepping up next to Scott. “Can’t we just kill it?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that without getting stabbed by the paralyzing venom.” Stiles glared at the girl, taking the dagger out of his back pocket.

“How about you distract it and I kill it?” Scott suggested.

“Scott, I’m technically already a corpse. I’ll probably explode even if it doesn’t eat my brains.”

“I’ll just be quick then. Dude, trust me.”

Grumbling, Stiles handed him the dagger and watched the wolf walk slowly over to the thing. Stiles looked directly at it and it started charging towards him, faster than he expected. As he turned to run, he saw another one. “Scotty, we have a really big problem.”

He didn’t dare to look back while he listened to the werewolf struggle with the first… whatever they were. Seriously, why did no one ever name the things?

Kira was standing next to him, and he knew by how tense she was that she definitely couldn’t see the thing. _Awesome_.

“Scott, if you could be a little quicker with that one…” Stiles called back.

“A little help would be nice.”

“Yeah, well it wants to kill me, and not you.”

“Maybe if you wouldn’t do stupid things.”

“Can we discuss this later?” Kira asked, turning to glare at her boyfriend. Both boys made noncommittal noise. She then looked at Stiles. “Where is it?”

Eventually, Scott had managed to get both of their tails off. Stiles was sitting at the corner of the closest building, trying to calm himself from a panic attack. Kira was standing there, having done nothing, just looking between the two of them.

Stiles pulled himself up, his breathing was still uneven, but Kira looked at him. “Do you even need to breathe?”

He paused, staring at her. “I mean, not _really_ …” He looked at Scott then. “How are you doing over there buddy?”

Scott just glared at him and threw one of the tails at him. Stiles squealed and stepped back from it. “My appetite is ruined, let’s go back to Derek’s.”

Stiles hummed in agreement as he got into the Jeep. Kira whined that she was sit hungry as Scott put the helmet over her head.

Derek was furious when the three of them walked into the loft. Scott and Stiles both smelled like blood, Scott from the creature’s claws and Stiles from falling onto the sidewalk a few times. Stiles kissed his mate gently, trying to calm him down. When Derek had lowered his eyebrows to concerned, he stopped and started explaining.

The beta wasn’t any less angry after hearing what happened. He kindly reminded them that there was at least one more of the things out there. It wasn’t a very comforting conversation for the vampire. Derek was going to be even more protective.

It was apparently unnecessary though, because as Christmas snuck it’s way around the corner, the creatures apparently moved on. Derek was still protective, just in case. But, there were other things to work out.

He waked up to a knock on the front door the day before Christmas Eve. Derek pulled his closer. Stiles listened for his dad, but he apparently had already left for work. Grumbling, he pushed at Derek so he could go open the door. Derek got up instead, walking down the stairs and opening the door. Stiles knew the wolf was glaring at whoever was standing on the porch.

The second Derek opened the door, he smelled the familiar floral, sunshine-y scent of his college roommate. Stiles instantly got out of bed and ran the stairs, throwing his arms around the two standing in the doorway. They both stumbled at the force.

“We thought we’d come see you, since we haven’t heard from you.” Flix leveled him with an annoyed glared.

“I told him not to bother, that you were probably dead.” Kent punched his shoulder.


	19. Holiday Visit

 “I see you and Derek made up.” Flix said, smiling at the two as he popped the top of the soda he grabbed from the fridge.

Stiles smiled up at his mate and shrugged. “He made me work for it.”

Derek just smirked and sat down next to him on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Shouldn’t you two be spending Christmas with your pack?”

“We don’t celebrate Christmas.” Kent shrugged. “We already did our gift exchange so we wanted to come bug you guys.”

“His parents were not thrilled with the idea.” Flix snorted.

“Our alpha was estatic though, he was very glad that we were reaching out to other packs.” Kent put his feet on the coffee table. The fairy immediately knocked them off. “Where are we sleeping?”

“Sleeping?” Stiles stared at them, then looked at Derek. “Well, we don’t have an extra bedroom, but Derek does.”

The front door opened and Fawn came in covered in shopping bags. “I thought I smelled something delicious.”

“Lydia trying to fix your wardrobe again?” Derek asked as she winked at the fairy. She nodded at him, looking unimpressed before disappearing upstairs.

“Another great reason for you to stay at Derek’s.”

Derek nodded. “It’s a big loft. There’s only one bed in the spare room though.”

The two boys shared a look and shrugged. Kent then grinned and Flix just covered his face.

“How will your girliefriend feel about us sharing a bed huh?” The werewolf nudged the fairy, who groaned and sunk further into apolstry.

“You got a girlfriend while I wasn’t around?” Stiles asked grinning at his roommate.

“Another life choice Kent’s parents aren’t very happy about.” Sighing, Flix looked up at the vampire. “But yeah, it’s amazing how much socializing I can get done without you around.”

“Why don’t they like her? Did you happen to find the other vampire on campus?” Derek asked with a frown.

“Actually Der, the other vampire on campus is a hard core lesbian, and a professor.”

The other three stared at him before he shrugged.

“They don’t like her because she’s human.” Flix explained.

“My parents think it’s an insult to his parents that he wants ‘thin is bloodline’.”

“They’re purists.” Derek said simply. The two nodded.

Stiles snorted. “What, do they want you to go to the pocket dimension of the fairies and woo the daughter of King Oberon?”

“Apparently.”

Kent and Flix then told him about what they did all semester, because Isaac hadn’t really told him anything. The fairy hadn’t gotten into the frat of his choice, but apparently Kent did even though the werewolf hadn’t been pledging. The werewolf also slept with a professor, and his wife.

When the Sheriff came home, he stared at the two, greeted him, grumbled, and disappeared into his room. Fawn came running down the stairs, yelling something about a girl’s night and taking his Jeep. Stiles yelled after her, standing, but he heard the Jeep start up before he could chase after her.

Derek stood up too with a huff. “If the girls are getting together tonight, then the boys will be at my loft.”

After a very quick discussion, and Stiles pointing out that he’d been to a girls’ night but Derek hadn’t, the four boys headed to the loft. Isaac and Scott were already there, raiding Derek’s fridge. The older wolf growled at the two of them, pulling his phone out to order take out.

The two groaned and looked up to see Kent and Flix. The four walked towards each other, talking over each other. Stiles grinned and motioned for them to couch before fetching everyone a soda. Boyd came in just as Derek had finished ordering food, and as usual he sat around listened to everyone. Surprisingly, he actually introduced himself to the two newcomers.

Lydia had a party the next day, so the pack could exchange gifts and still spend Christmas with their families. Stiles took his college friends. Lydia and Allison were fascinated by the fairy. Flix was fast friends with the girls, but Kent was awkward, but they were friendly towards him.

While Derek and Stiles spent Christmas morning with the Sheriff and Fawn, Flix and Kent explored the town. They explored it a little too well if you asked them.

Derek was smacking the Sheriff away from the bird roast when Stiles felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

“You guys alright?” He asked as he walked into the other room.

“What’s the standard procedure when someone finds a dead body?” Flix replied with a question. Stiles could hear someone retching in the background.

“Depends on the state of the body.”

“It looks like it exploded.”

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, fear filling him as he ran back into the kitchen. “There was a third one.”

“Third one what?” Flix said through the phone.

“You two stay there, call Isaac.” He hung up on his roommate.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow and Derek left the bird so he could stand behind Stiles protectively. Stiles sighed and explained to his dad that things had decided he was a good meal. Stilinski just sighed and decided that before they did anything, they were going to have Christmas dinner.

When the mated pair arrived at the loft that night, Kent was grinning at Stiles like a predator and Flix got up to hug him immediately. “You have the worst luck.”

That morning Stiles woke up to the sound of scratching at the door to the loft. The scent of those creatures hit his nose and he sat straight up. Derek groaned and tried to pull him back down but Stiles shook him, childishly.

Derek opened his eyes, blinking up at Stiles. “What is it?”

“It’s here, at the door to the loft.”

The wolf got out of bed, pulling on sweatpants and grabbing the bronze knife off the bedside table. “You stay here.”

“What if you can’t see it?”

“Stay in here.”

Stiles groaned when Derek stormed out, sitting on the bed and listening for Derek’s movements downstairs. He heard Kent asking what the hell was going on and Derek just growled as he opened the door. The gasps he heard confirmed that the two betas could see the disgusting creature.

A few minutes later, he heard the two wolves stop their growling and headed downstairs. The creature laying on the ground, unmoving. Derek and Kent were both covered in blood, Kent had the tail wrapped around his neck.

“You guys alright?” Stiles walked over to them and put his hand on the long scratch across Derek’s chest.

“I hate you. You’re the biggest danger magnet in the entire world.” Kent said, unwrapping the tail and revealing a quickly healing bruise.

Derek just rolled his eyes at his mate before kissing him. “If there’s any more, I’m going to let them kill you.”

“I thought you forgave me.” Stiles pouted.

“I did.” Derek nuzzled into his neck. “But that thing was hard to kill.”

“You not used to winning fights? Uh?”

“Shut up.” The wolf kissed him again. Kent groaned and said something about claiming the shower.

A few days later, Stiles got a reply saying that he could go back to school. He danced around his house for a while before his dad stared at him like he had lost his mind. Flix was ecstatic to have his roommate back.

The two visiting college students went home a week before school started. Derek and Stiles had a long talk about what Stiles was and wasn’t going to do that semester. When it was finally time for them to leave, Stiles whined a lot and kissed him deeply. Stiles was be glad to be back as school as he unlocked the door to his and Flix’s dormroom. He wasn’t glad that he was definitely going be sexiled for the rest of the semester though.


	20. Flix's Girlfriend

Flix’s girlfriend lived across the hall, and was insanely hot. She was taller than he was and had long dark hair and bright eyes. Stiles was impressed with his roommate. Nina seemed nice enough, so nice that Stiles gave her a 80% trustworthiness rating.

It was obvious to him that the guys hadn’t told her about the darker parts of the world yet, and it made Stiles wonder how serious Flix was about her. Not that it was his business, he was just curious.

He didn’t have much time to worry about it, because he was taking a shit load of classes to keep himself on track after having skipped a semester. Even if there was a supernatural issue, he was making sure it wasn’t his issue.

That’s until it was obvious there was a hunter after the various supernaturals at the school. Him and his boys weren’t the only non-humans on campus. Their RA was a banshee, and there were three Kitsune exchange students, not to mention he was pretty sure the president was some kind of witch. A hunter was definitely disrupting the flow of the school.

Him and Kent were walking by the crime scene when Stiles spotted a bullet casing by one of the bushes. Kent tried to act natural as Stiles picked it up and turned it in his hand. He snapped a pic of the crest engraved in the metal before pocketing it and sending it to Argent.

Later he got a response and he groaned. He showed it to Kent as they were walking out of class. The wolf stared at it then his eyes went wide. “Nina’s last name is Calavera.”

That’s how his trust of Nina dropped to about 5%.

Nina and Flix were laying on his bed, doing homework, but playing footsies. Stiles just stared at her, and she looked up at him. Before she could opened her mouth, he threw the bullet casing at her.

She picked it up from her text book and sighed. Flix glared up at Stiles.

“Your girlfriend’s a hunter Flix.” Kent said with a slight shrug.

Flix fell off the bed and ran behind his two friends. Nina got off the bed and held up the casing, swearing in Spanish. “I’m not a hunter.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, even if her heart didn’t spike with a lie. “Right, and I’m not a vampire.”

“You’re a vampire?” Fear fell across her face as she gripped the bullet tighter.

Kent glared at him before taking a few steps towards her. “Did you kill Bob?”

“No. I haven’t killed anyone.”

“She’s not lying Stiles.” Kent glanced back that vampire, who sighed.

“What are you?” She looked at Kent appraisingly.

“Werewolf. Your family’s specialty so I hear.”

She glared at him, crossing her arms. That’s when Isaac came in, he looked around and turned to leave, but Flix grabbed one of the legs of his scarf and pulled him inside.

“So, what’s happening here?” Isaac asked, readjusting the scarf.

“You’re not the only one with a hunter for a girlfriend.” Stiles grinned at the wolf. Isaac glanced at Flix and then Nina.

“Is she a good hunter or a bad hunter?”

Flix sighed and walked over to Nina. “You’re really not killing anyone?”

She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. “Are you… Are you human?”

Stiles could see his roommate’s heartbreak as he shook his head. “I-I’m a fairy.”

“Fairies are a thing?” Nina asked, her mouth twitching into a smile.

“Uh yeah.”

“What can you do?”

“Read minds, shoot beams of light out of my hands.”

“And they hurt like a bitch,” Stiles chimed in.

After Nina and Flix’s make out session, the five of them sat down and tried to come up with a list of her relatives that it could’ve been.

“It’s probably your aunt.” Stiles said with a shrug.

Nina stared at him. Isaac glanced at him. “My girlfriend’s aunt killed Stiles’ boyfriends’ entire family.”

“You’re dating Derek Hale.” Nina said matter of factly. “And you’re dating Allison Argent.”

“I’d like to be dating someone.” Kent groaned.

All of them glared at him, before Nina continued. “My Aunt is very big on the code though, she wouldn’t kill anyone that hadn’t hurt anyone. Did your friend _Bob_ hurt anyone?”

“Bob was literally a ball goo, somehow I doubt it.” Stiles shrugged while the other three tried to decide if they should consider Bob their friend.

Nina nodded slowly. “It could’ve been a member of my family, it’s a pretty big family. I don’t know everyone. We’re more like a cartel, to be honest.”

“Are you going to help us?” Flix asked his girlfriend with a hopeful smile.

“As long as you guys have never hurt anyone.”

That’s when the three guys all stared at Stiles. He glared at them, then stared at Nina. “Does it count if the people were trying to kill me first?”

She snorted. “Typical vampires.” Then she gave Flix a quick peck. “Yeah, I’ll help you guys.”

They let Flix let the other known non-humans on campus, but there was another death two days later, someone none of them knew was one. It was obvious though when Stiles smelled the crime scene after the body had been removed.

Derek came up that weekend, and he was not happy when Isaac said that they were being hunted. He was even less happy when Flix introduced Nina.

Stiles was drinking Derek’s blood, the wolf moaning without reserve as he ran his hands down his mate’s body when he smelled it. He pulled back and sniffed. “Isaac’s in trouble. I smell his blood.”

The wolf’s eyes flashed blue as his boner deflated against Stiles. As they walked down the hall, they banged on Kent and Nina’s door. Isaac was standing outside the dorm building, but in one of the dark corners near the dumpsters. He smelled like wolfsbane. Derek rushed to his former beta. Stiles stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath.

There was a man, definitely male, where a skull mask and carrying holding a gun with a silencer. Stiles lifted up his hands, making a barrier of ground between his bullets and the two werewolves. The masked face turned to Stiles and a bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. Derek growled from where Isaac had fallen to the ground.

Stiles walked towards the man, letting the bullets hit him while he sent silent apologizes to his mate. The man started to take steps backwards, still firing. The vampire rolled his eyes and went to top speed, finding himself behind the hunter.

The hunter made a distressed sound as Stiles banged his head against the wall he had made. He slumped against it, so Stiles grabbed the gun out of his hand. Once Stiles had the gun, the hunter rushed towards the well-lit area near the dorm buildings, where there were frat parties happening.

Stiles stared after him for a few seconds, before Derek growled at him. He refocused and walked around the wall. Derek took the gun from his hands and pulled out the magazine so he could get to the bullets. The vampire took it from him, dumbing the wolfsbane onto his hand. He stared at it and it burst into flames. The werewolf took it back, pressing it into the bullet wound closest to the younger wolf’s heart. Isaac’s eyes glowed yellow as he thrashed around.

“I think I’ve got the wolfsbane thing down to a science.” Stiles grinned as Isaac sat up with a groan.

“You’re welcome.” Derek rolled his eyes at his mate as he helped Isaac stand up. “You going to be alright, that’s a lot of bullet holes?”

Stiles looked down at himself. This was one of his favorite shirts. “Just going to have to drink more of your blood, dude.”

Isaac glared at them as he wiped the black blood from his lips. “Get a room.”

“I have a room, that I share with my equally sexually active roommate.” Stiles replied. “Let’s get you up to your room so you can shower.”

“Shower?” Derek’s eyes lit up with lust and Stiles just grinned back at him. Isaac groaned as he limped next to Derek.


	21. Blood "Pact"

Nina was inspecting the gun after the three of them were cleaned up and sighed. “Definitely one of ours. Did you say he was wearing a mask?”

Stiles nodded and shifted on Derek’s lap. “Yeah, a skull mask.”

She sat the gun down and stared at him for a few seconds. “There are a couple of guys my age that wear masks when they hunt. They don’t listen to my aunt.”

“Can we make them stop trying to kill us?” Kent asked as he rolled around on Flix’s bed.

“I’d like to not get shot again any time soon.” Isaac rubbed at the bullet wound that was taking its time healing.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. “I’ll be back in a few days. Be careful.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Flix asked, grabbing her wrist.

Giving him a quick kiss, she disappeared out the door. Flix pouted at the others but they all just shrugged and looked away.

It was three days before they saw her again, and another person had died. They didn’t go anywhere alone and Derek followed Stiles to all his classes, which was cute and everything, but Stiles was a little annoyed. Derek wasn’t leaving and letting hunters ‘take anything else from him.’ Stiles just let it go after the werewolf said it like that.

When Nina came back to school, she looked grim. Her eyes were locked on Stiles.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Because if we want them to leave, they at least want the vampires gone.” She sighed and rubbed her neck. “And by gone…”

“You mean dead.” Stiles said it quietly and Derek growled. “Why the vampires?”

“You’re the most dangerous to the humans here.”

“And what if we don’t want to sacrifice Stiles?” Flix stood up and glared at his girlfriend.

“If you stand and fight, it’ll only make it worse, because you’ll be threatening humans and the rest of the family will get involved. If you do nothing, they’ll kill you.”

“Maybe we should just kill Stiles.” Isaac and Kent said at the same time. Derek growled at them and they just shrugged.

Stiles walked over to the window, seeing figures in the shadows. The hunters were waiting for a decision. He glanced back at the others who were now arguing. “I have an idea.”

Derek groaned as he turned to look at his mate. “Why do I feel like I’m not going to like this idea?”

Grimacing, Stiles walked over to him. “Because you have fucking awesome instincts Derek.” He kissed the man lightly on the lips before grabbing Nina’s arm and pulling her out of the dorm building. The others followed, curious and worried.

One of the shadows revealed a man that looked remarkably similar to Nina. He was holding a very terrifying gun. “You make a decision, vampire?”

“I did. I want to make a deal.” Stiles grinned at him.

“The deal is you and the other vampire bitch die and we let you monsters alone for now.”

“I really don’t want to die.” He walked over to him and the man held up his gun. Snorting, Stiles moved the gun away from his face. “Vampires are bound by their word, and their blood. We can make a deal, and if I break that deal, I die. If you break it, I’ll kill you.”

Narrowing his eyes, he nodded slightly. “You mean the exchange of blood. I’ve heard of it, but I’ve also heard that it can turn humans into bloodsuckers.”

“Only a bite can turn you into a vampire.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he used one hand to draw blood from the other hand’s finger tips. “Are we going to do this?”

The hunter held out his hand warily, his eyes looking at the supernaturals standing behind Stiles. The vampire cut his fingers a little more aggressively than was entirely necessary, and put their bloodied digits together. “You have to say what I’m promising to do.”

Nodding, the hunter spoke slowly. “You will not hurt any humans on this campus and you will be responsible for taking care of any non-humans that would hurt humans.”

“I promise it.” Stiles replied. He left their fingers together for a few seconds before dropping his hand. The hunter turned then and nodded into empty space. Several men came out of the shadows and started walking to cars parked on the nearest side street.

Once they were all gone, Stiles turned and walked past his friends, licking the blood off his fingers. Derek followed him, crossing his arms. “I thought those promises only work when its two vampires were involved.”

Looking back at his mate, the vampire grinned mischievously. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Der.”

“You little devil.” Flix said in an impressed tone.

“You’re so lucky you grew up with your dad as the Sheriff.” Isaac snorted.

“You have no idea Lahey.” Stiles grinned at the wolf as he held open the door to their dorm for the entire group.

Derek went home a few days later, with a lot of huffs. The semester passed without any other incidents with Nina’s crazy ass family. Stiles managed to pass his ridiculous class load, despite being kicked out of his room at odd hours of the night. Nina had a single, why did her and Flix have to fuck in his room, seriously?

Summer came way sooner than Stiles had expected and he was happy for it, even if he was taking a few classes at the community college. Derek wasn’t happy about it, and when Stiles tried to justify it, the wolf would just raise an accusatory eyebrow that would have Stiles apologizing. It was the least eventful summer of Stiles’ life. He spent a lot of time sitting on Derek’s couch, cuddled up to him while he studied or did essays, or at Scott’s and talking for hours on his bed about anything. Boring as it was, Stiles thought it was one of the best few months he had in a while, and it wasn’t just because the serious amount of sex him and Derek were having.

Just as summer was there, it was gone. Derek was helping him move into an apartment off campus that he was sharing with the boys. They all had their own room now, which made Isaac feel the need to have Allison over almost every weekend. Derek stayed a few nights too at the beginning of the semester. It was really stupid of him to get sheets that showed both blood and cum stains so easily.

The night Derek went back to Beacon Hills, because Erica and Boyd were having crisis, he got a call from Scott at 3 am. “Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked as he answered his phone.

“I need your help.” Scott sounded panicked, but Stiles was too groggy to care.

“Dude, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Stiles, you’re _nocturnal_. I just need you to get up to my college as fast as you can.”

“ _Why_?”

“I turned one of my frat brothers.”

That was a good enough reason for Stiles to put pants on and grab the Jeep keys.


	22. Scott's New Pup

Fawn was sitting at the steps of Scott’s frat house. She was grinning at him when he approached her. “Hey Stiles. Your best friend is a total idiot.”

Stiles snorted as he listened inside. There were a lot of people asleep. “You don’t think I know that?”

When he got up to Scott’s room, the alpha was pacing. Stiles rolled his eyes. “So, where’s the pup?”

Fawn snorted as she leaned against the doorframe. Scott’s eyes went wide as he scratched his cheek. “Go on Scott, tell Stiles where you put Liam.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “How about why we start with why you turned someone?”

“Alcohol poisoning.” Fawn said with a grin.

“His heart was barely beating and he didn’t smell human, he smelt like a bottle of vodka.” Scott said defensively.

“Alright.” Stiles nodded. “So where is he?”

Fawn was smirking and trying to contain her laughter. Scott took a deep breath. “I tied him up… and he’s sort of in the pantry.”

Stiles laughed with his dark daughter as he wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulders. The alpha glared at him as he pushed off his arm and leading them downstairs. Fawn followed out a sense of sick amusement.

When Scott opened the door to the pantry, Stiles looked at the boy looking up at them. The vampire nodded at him and shut it immediately. “How do you even survive without me?”

“I’ve heard how well you fair at your school.” Scott countered.

“Yeah, no one at school is turning into a creature of the night because me.”

“You already have me, how much more do you need?” Fawn asked.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?” Scott glared at her.

“Remember that your frat bros officially initiated into the organization.” She stuck her tongue out at him, but left anyway.

“So your brilliant plan was to lock him up with your canned soup?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s a terrible plan.”

“That’s why I called you. You have experience with this.”

“I asked Fawn _before_ I sunk my fangs in her.” Stiles rolled his eyes before opening the door to the pantry again. He bent in front of the boy and put his hand on the tap across his mouth. “If I take this off, can you promise not to scream?”

The boy nodded and Stiles tore off the tap. “You fucking bite me!” He yelled at Scott.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to bite you.” Stiles glared at him licking one of his fangs to bring attention to them. “What’s your name?”

Staring at him in horror, he looked from Stiles to Scott. “Liam.”

“Well Liam. What year are you?”

“Freshman…”

Stiles blinked at him before glaring up at Scott. “Dude, you can’t just let freshmen drink until they’re almost dead.”

“He’s not dead.”

“He still could’ve died, Scott. He could’ve rejected the bite.”

“He didn’t.”

Standing up, Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend. “You should really be the one to explain things to him.”

“Why?”

“You turned him.”

“Peter didn’t exactly help me out when he turned me.”

“Exactly why you have to do this.” Stiles pushed Scott into the pantry while Liam was staring at them.

Scott sighed and stared at the baby werewolf. “Liam, we’re brothers now.” Stiles groaned and covered his face as the alpha continued. “The bite is a gift.”

“Dude, dude, I’m going to need you to stop. Immediately. It’s causing me physical pain watching you.”

“I’m just repeating what Derek to-…”

“That’s the problem. Derek Hale, love him as I do, wasn’t exactly the best with his words when you got bit. He’s still not that great with his words. The fact that he can form entire sentences is a miracle.”

As he nodded slightly, he looked back at Liam. Liam still looked terrified, his heartbeat and breathing irregular. “You’re both insane.”

“Do the eye thing.” Stiles said, motioning to his own eyes. Scott rolled his eyes at the vampire.

“Listen, Liam. You’re going to turn into a werewolf, like me.” Scott’s eyes turned red and Stiles grinned.

“Werewolf?” Liam snorted, before looking up at Stiles. “What are you?”

“What? The fangs don’t give away?” Stiles put his hand to his forehead in mock hurt. “Twilight has made us no longer instill fear in the hearts of men.”

Liam stared at him like that didn’t make sense.

“I’m a vampire.”

The freshman started laughing then. “You guys are really crazy.”

Stiles shut the door again and leaned on the counter. He looked like he was thinking. Scott was making wild suggestions, which the vampire ignored. “You could try flying for him.”

“And you could also turn into a dog and bark at him.” Stiles replied sarcastically as he pulled out his phone. There was a missed call from Derek, so he called him back. “What’s up?”

“Why did Fawn text me, telling me that I’m going to kill Scott?”

“Kill is probably a little strong…” Stiles said, looking at his best friend before explaining the situation. Derek laughed slightly before trying to give them advice.

The vampire stayed the rest of the week, which confused Scott’s roommate. Liam was avoiding the both of them, but he hadn’t told anyone else what had happened. Stiles followed him around while Scott was in class.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Liam asked as Stiles walked next to him across the quad.

“I don’t go here, remember?” Stiles grinned at him. “Besides, one week of missed classes isn’t going to kill me.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because Scott, the mighty True Alpha, is completely useless with his morally corrupt best friend.” Stiles shrugged. “You should just let us help you, because when the full moon comes rolling around, you’ll be wishing you came to us sooner.”

“The full moon?” Liam stopped and turned to him.

“Oh, so you don’t believe I’m the undead, but I mention full moon and you’re suddenly interested.” Stiles threw his hands up, groaning. “Seriously, where did Scott find you?”

When Liam continued to stare at him, Stiles continued to talk. “You’re going to feel some crazy affects your first full moon. I had to chain Scott to a radiator, and he still tried to kill me.”

The boy’s eyes went wide and Stiles grinned. “Now we’re cooking with fire. Mention homicide, and suddenly everyone’s interested.”

Stiles sat around judging his best friend while Liam was listening to Scott talk about werewolves. Liam was a little skeptical, but watching Scott’s face rearrange into his wolf form had him a little more accepting. After Liam’s first full moon, Stiles went back to his college. Isaac was very offended when he found out that Scott had a new best beta.

Nina had been spending a lot of time in their apartment. Apparently her current roommate was pretty clingy and was following her around. At first it was cute, the confused transfer student, but Nina was really starting to be creeped out. And it wasn’t just Nina she followed around, it was Flix too. It was almost two weeks before Stiles actually got to meet the girl though.


	23. Children are the Future

Sties was sitting on the couch of their apartment, on the phone with Fawn while she complained about Scott and his new beta, while the rest of his roommates were out. The scent wafted into the room just before there was a knock on the door. A fairy was outside. The smell wasn’t as strong as Flix’s, so Stiles assumed that whoever was outside was at least half fae.

The girl standing on the other side of the doorway didn’t look like a college student. She barely looked like a high schooler. Her smile was expectant while she looked up at him with big, dark brown eyes behind glasses. “Oh my _God_!” She looked shocked to see him, going as far to stop twirling the hair in her messy side ponytail.

“Can I help you?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

She stared at him for a while before she blinked at eyes and looked past him into the apartment. “Are Nine and Flix here?”

“No.” Stiles guessed that this was Nina’s annoying roommate. He turned to close the door, but stopped. “Do they know you’re a fairy?”

“Uh… No?”

He nodded, scratching his chin. “But you know he’s a fairy.”

“And she’s a hunter. Of course.” Her smirk was adorable and kind of reminded him of his own. “And you’re a vampire.”

“What’s your name?”

“Ta- Tara, Tara Stall.” There was a blib in her heart rate and he rolled his eyes. He was opening his mouth to call her out on it, but she was turning. “I should go.”

He shut the door and went back to his phone. Fawn was still ranting and he groaned as he picked up his phone.

Later when Flix and Nina came back from their date, he opened one eye and stared at them. “Tara came by.”

Nina stared at him, terror covering her face. “What did she want?”

“You and Flix.” Stiles shrugged as he sat up. “But Tara isn’t her name.”

“What is her real name?” Flix asked, rubbing Nina’s back in comfort.

“I was not about to chase after an underage Halfling.”

“Underage?”

“Halfling?”

“That’s all I know, so if you want more information, that’s up to you two.”

When he saw her a week later, _Tara_ backed him against a wall and was glaring up at him. It reminded him of his early encounters with his mate. “Why the fuck did you tell them?”

“Watch your language.” He wasn’t sure why he said it, but it felt instinctive. “Why are you lying?”

“It’s complicated.” She took a step back and looked away like a guilty child.

“How old are you, really?”

Tara grimaced as she looked away with a sigh. “Fifteen.”

Stiles blinked at her, mouthing a few questioning profanities. “Why are you here?”

“For Nina and Flix… I just wanted to meet them…” He looked at her like he wanted her to continue. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“They’re my parents.” She said it so quietly that a normal person wouldn’t’ve heard it. Stiles nodded, trying to figure out how that was possible, but her heart was steady so she was telling the truth.

“You did not time travel back here, right? Time travel doesn’t happen, right?”

“I have a friend that can do it.” She shrugged.

“Why though?”

“They didn’t get to raise me. I wanted to meet them.” She stared at him, her eyes filled with sadness. “Wouldn’t you give anything to see your mom again?”

“How did you…?” But she was cursing and running away before he could finish his question. He was left leaning against the bulletin board on the music building, late for class.

Tara bugged him over the next few days. It made him wonder things. What happened to Flix and Nina in the future, that they couldn’t take care of their daughter? It was probably death, but it still baffled him. How raised her? He assumed Kent, because he and Flix were practically brothers. It could’ve been Nina’s family, but the fact that Tara wasn’t human made him think that they wouldn’t want her. But Kent still wasn’t… Stiles looked over at the wolf, who had a mysterious bed partner the night before that was definitely a werewolf by the smell of his room.

Kent was laying on the kitchen counter, whining while Nina made herself breakfast. It was hard to imagine the werewolf raising a girl like Tara.

Then there were her actions and expression. He stood up and headed out of the apartment. Walking around campus, he was trying to sniff out Tara. When he didn’t find her, only traces of her scent, he headed back to the apartment. Kent and his bed partner had left.

The next morning, he smelled the werewolf in Kent’s room again, and he heard Tara talking in the living room.

“I’m really sorry I came off so strong.” She said earnestly. “I just really wanted to make friends. It’s really hard transferring and being younger than everyone else…”

Nina sighed and he heard her roll her eyes. “It was creepy, Tara.”

“I know. I didn’t want to be creepy. I really just wanted to get to know you, be your friend.”

It was quiet for a while before Flix spoke. “Hey, if you want friends, we’ll be your friends.”

The next day she smiled at him and he winked, as he passed her on the quad. It was almost a week before he met Kent’s new steady fuck buddy. He was sitting the living room watching some show early morning, and texting Derek about how stupid essays were when the guy came out of the Kent’s room, his hair a mess and looking like he was completely lost.

Stiles looked up at him and snorted, before looking at his laptop again. The boy blinked a few times before the sleepy look left his eyes. “Oh fuck no…”

“What?” Stiles looked up at him again. “Is Kent so good in bed that you got distracted enough not to notice that he lived with a vampire?”

Without saying a word, he just headed towards the door. Stiles stood up, moving to block the door. “I get that you might hate vampires, but I’m not going to let you walk out on my friend.”

Groaning, he covered his face and took a few steps back. Stiles looked at him then. He was handsome, black floppy hair and light green eyes. He was muscular and had a strong jaw line identical to Derek’s, and anything that looked like Derek was awesome. Stiles sighed and rubbed his face too.

“I’m going to kill her.” He said quietly before turning to go back to Kent’s room.

“You mean Tara?” It was a wild guess, but it was the best one he had. “You the friend that can time travel?”

With a snort, he shook his head, going into the werewolf’s room.

It was another two days before he saw either of the time traveling teens or Kent. And when he did, it was not under good circumstances. He was on his way back from his night class when he smelled blood, a lot of blood, a lot of Kent’s blood. Sprinting around any obstacle, he found himself in the center of campus in plain sight with a bleeding werewolf, two distraught teenage supernaturals, Flix and Nina, and whatever _that_ was. Where had Isaac been, was he doing some time traveling too?

The werewolf boy Kent was sleeping with was sitting beside him, trying to keep the older werewolf’s guts in. Tara was standing and staring at the monster with terror primarily in her eyes.

Nina had a small dagger in her hand and Flix’s eyes moved his Stiles. Stiles was staring at the humanoid creature with blue flesh and no face. Its entire torso was a giant mouth and it had a single blade at the end of each of its limbs. Seriously, where the fuck was Isaac?

“You two should go back to your own time.” Stiles said definitively as he cracked his neck, his arms being covered in fire.

Flix looked at him like he was crazy, but the boy growled. “I’m not leaving him here to die.”

“The only person who can help him is where we’re from Claude.” Tara glared at the werewolf. “We should take him with us.”

“Will he even survive the jump? Claude replied angrily.

“Deaton can save him, and that’s that. But I’m not sure why you’re so caught up on some random guy.”

Stiles was distracted by that, one of the monster’s blades sticking through his arm as he tried to burn it. Deaton was where he was from. The two from Beacon Hills, and they didn’t know Kent in their own time.

Before anymore words could be spoken, the two invaders and Kent were gone in a flash of yellow light. Flix was a little distracted by their disappearance, while Nina and Stiles disposed of the monster trying to eat them. It was hard work, and Stiles set the damn thing on fire and crushed it into pieces, and had Nina stab it before it finally stopped twitching.

They were sitting in the living room, covering in soot and blood. Flix glared at Stiles. “Who were they?”

“From the future.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Nina yelled it. Hunters were angry right after hunting.

“You didn’t need to know.”

“But _who_ were they?” The couple said together.

Stiles shrugged and stood, heading to the bathroom. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He didn’t believe it, and he had come up with the most plausible theory.

“What the hell should I tell Kent’s parents?” Flix yelled as he shut the door.

“That he got abducted by time traveling teenagers.” Stiles called back before getting in the shower.

The next day they found out that Isaac had been spending a lot of his time at the local hospital for training, and had been spending most nights sleeping with a friend who lived next to it for ease. He was pretty chill about the fact the Kent was just gone, excited that he was probably still getting laid a lot in the future.

That idea made Stiles unable to wait for the future, so he could punch Kent in the face, repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember "Tara" and Claude, they'll be important, hella super important, later. And we'll see Kent much later too.


	24. Fairy Joining

The conversation Flix had with Kent’s parents was a tense one, and it was painful for Stiles and Isaac to listen in. The werewolves were furious, beyond furious. Threatening all three of their lives mad. The conversation ended with them telling Flix not to come home, that he wasn’t pack anymore.

Flix’s pain from that was worse to deal with than Kent’s disappearance, they loved him but he was a freeloader and never helped out around the apartment and made mountains of dishes and trash. It was painful to watch for the vampire and werewolf, and anytime they try to talk to the fairy, he just brushed them off.

As the week break was approaching, Isaac and Nina came into Stiles’ room. He looked at them and apologized to Derek, hanging up on his mate. “What’s up guys?”

“We think you should take Flix home with you.” Nina said with a smile.

Stiles nodded. It made sense why he had to do it. Isaac didn’t actually have his own place, and Nina had a house full of non-human killing crazies. “Uh, yeah… Sounds good. We definitely can’t just leave him here.”

On the drive back to Beacon Hills he finally decided to let his dad and Derek know that the fairy was coming home with him. Both of them were a bit huffy, since they wanted to spend time with him, but they both agreed that it was a good idea.

Luckily, Lydia and Allison were also home for break and the banshee stole him. She was apparently interrogating him about his fairy powers, forcefully. The sheriff was working a lot, the amount of petty theft was staggering.

It left him more time for his mate though.

The second he opened the door to Derek’s loft, he was being swept off his feet and pinned into the door frame. The lips on his were brutal, but he just slipped his hands under the attacker’s shirt, leaving welts on his mate’s back with his fingernails.

When Derek pulled away from him, his lips were bruised and bleeding from Stiles’ fangs and his eyes were glowing blue. “I missed you.”

Stiles grinned and pulled him back in to trail his lips along his neck, a moaning rising from the werewolf’s throat. “How about we take this upstairs?” The vampire asked, teasing with the points of his fangs. Derek groaned and pulled him away from the door so he could close it.

As they made their way upstairs, they disposed of their clothes, and were all but naked as Stiles pushed his mate onto the bed. He crawled on top of him and wasted no time in sinking his fangs into Derek’s neck. The wolf slipped his hands into Stiles’ boxers.

It didn’t take long for them to start hot and heavy, but slowly. Stiles was perched over Derek, moving so the werewolf’s dick was sliding in and out of his ass. Stiles and Derek were both laboring for breath as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies and pressed their blood stained lips together.

After day two of marathon sex, in the middle of Stiles bending Derek over the table in front of the giant window, Flix finally came by Derek’s apartment looking for his friend. When the fairy opened the door, he looked Derek in the eye, who stilled his own movements. It took a while for Stiles to even notice the interruption, looking up to see the fairy close the door, putting a barrier between himself and the mated couple.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance before quickly throwing on pants. Stiles opened the door, not looking his roommate in the face. “Sorry dude…”

Flix snorted, tapping his chin to indicate that Stiles’ was covered in blood – and cum. “Honestly, it’s better than the time I walked in on you shoving a dildo up your ass.”

 Stiles glanced at Derek as he wiped at his chin. Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to lick off the offending stains.

“That’s disgusting.” Flix sat down on the couch. “I’m really glad I had Melissa drop me off and not your dad.”

“So, what did you need?” Stiles pushed Derek away and covered his face, feeling more embarrassed than the time he walked in on Ethan and Danny in the locker room shower senior year.

“I think I’m going to get an apartment here in Beacon Hills.” Flix ran his fingers through his hair. “Do either of you know any cheap places?”

“You don’t even have a job?”

“My parents left me a pretty hefty inheritance.”

“There are a couple rooms here.” Derek said with a shrug. “I’d give you a good rate.”

“Are all of them like this?” The fairy looked around, inspecting the blood stains, water damage, and claw marks around the loft.

Stiles was staring at his mate. “What do you mean _you_ would give him a good rate?”

The werewolf blinked at the vampire and smiled. “I own the building Stiles.”

“Hold the phone here Sourwolf. We’ve been together for like _five years_ and you never thought to tell me you own this fucking building?”

“You didn’t ask.” Derek kissed him gently before heading up the stairs. “I’ll get cleaned up and show you some of the open ones Flix.”

Stiles chased after his mate. “I want to see them too!!”

Derek’s loft was the largest of the rooms in the building but it wasn’t the nicest, and Stiles kept complaining why he didn’t live in one with dry wall or a kitchen that didn’t have an industrial size sink. Or the one with the hot tub.

After the tour Stiles got a call from his dad. The sheriff was passive aggressive about trying to get to spend some time with the vampire. Stiles cringed as Derek glared at his mate.

“You told me your dad was busy and was okay with not seeing you.”

Waving his hand dismissively at the wolf, he made immediate plans with his dad. “Can Derek come?”

“I spend enough time with your dad while you’re at school.” Derek handed Stiles his jacket. “I want to spend some time with your roommate.”

Stiles groaned as he walked out the door and down the steps to the Jeep. He picked his dad up at the house and smiled at him sheepishly. “So, dinner, on me?”

The sheriff just grunted before asking what exactly had happened at school, Flix had made it clear something had happened but hadn’t said what. Stiles groaned again as he started explaining the leaving of Kent and the time traveling kids.

“Whose kids were they?” The sheriff asked, apparently not caring about how Kent was doing in the future, which he was probably dead if they were who Stiles thought they were.

“Probably someone in the pack, I mean they mentioned Deaton so they’re definitely from here.”

Over dinner they discussed the sheriff’s cases and Stiles’ classes, and other things. It was nice, but Stilinski insisted that the vampire spend at least one night over break at the house. When he went to bed, he had his son his own room and a fairy in the guest bedroom. He woke up to a whole gaggle of supernatural kids in his house, fighting over whether pancakes or waffles were the superior breakfast pastry. Derek handed him a coffee and plate of eggs and bacon (turkey bacon on Stiles’ orders) with an apologetic smile.

Allison and Lydia went back to school before the boys, and it caused Isaac to mope around, raining on Stiles’ parade. Flix was busy filing paperwork with Derek anyway, so Stiles humored the younger werewolf and watched terrible action movies with him.

When they got back to school, the semester ended much too quickly, summer break and senior year on the horizon. The remainder of their junior year didn’t involve any supernatural threats, though Stiles did drive all the way to Stanford at Lydia’s request only to find that Allison had turned the offending troll into a pincushion. He also had to go up to see Fawn because she accidently killed someone, and there was no way she could ask Scott True Alpha McCall to hide a body. Thankfully when Scott asked what he was doing there, the werewolf couldn’t know he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful humans, there will be two more chapters for this installment, then the pack gets to do some baby making.


	25. Last Summer

“Erica and Boyd are getting married.” Derek said as his mate got into the Camaro.

Stiles blinked at him before nodded. “Took them long enough.”

“Act surprised when she tells you.” The wolf said, pulling away from the Sheriff’s house. The entire pack was meeting for dinner and then piling in Derek’s loft for catch up time.

“Why did you tell me, if I have to be surprised? You know I’m the best liar in the world, but I’m terrible at acting surprised!” Stiles groaned as he covered his face.

“She wants be to be her maid of honor.”

Stiles grinned at his mate. “That’s adorable. I mean, she’s not exactly close with Allison or Lydia or Kira.”

“She could still ask one of them.”

“Is she expecting you to wear a dress?”

“Shut up. That’s ridiculous.”

The vampire just hummed and looked out the window. “It’s exciting though, for them to get married.”

Erica and Boyd announced their wedding plans at dinner, and everyone was excited for them, Kira and Allison squealing into their boyfriends’ ears as they reached for Erica. The blonde grinned at her former alpha, joking that he was going to be her maid of honor. Derek growled at her, but Stiles smacked him.

As the boys settled in for a movie, the girls settled around the table, paging through wedding websites and playing with Erica’s hair and engagement ring. Isaac and Stiles eventually joined the girls, pointing at dresses that would be the best for Erica and colors that would look good with both her and Boyd.

Neither Erica nor Boyd wanted a big wedding, and it wasn’t going to be. Just the pack and their families. But once Derek jokingly suggested he foot the bill, Erica threw out all the low budget options and started planning her dream wedding. He tried to get Stiles to convince her that he was actually joking, but Stiles just shrugged and told him not to joke about it for the next wedding.

The wedding didn’t take long to plan and soon Stiles was kissing Derek on the cheek as he adjusted his tie. “You look great.”

Grunting, Derek brushed Stiles’ hands away. “Why didn’t they ask you to be in the wedding party?”

“I have the most important job, collecting the gifts.” Stiles grinned wickedly.

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced at where the three girls were coming out of the dressing room. “She’s just about ready.”

The wedding ceremony was simple, but it was the first wedding Stiles had been to since he was six and his mom’s cousin got married. He sat with Scott and Kira, his eyes on Erica in her gorgeous gown and Boyd looking dapper in his tux. Their eyes were only on each other and he sighed deepedly. Scott elbowed him in the stomach and leaned over.

“You having a fantasy?”

Stiles gave his best friend an appalled look. “What? Like about that being me and Derek? No way.”

Scott just grinned at him before nuzzling into Kira’s neck. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Derek, where he was standing next to Erica. He watched his mate move his eyes off the bride and groom, and move them to meet Stiles’ eyes with a smile.

There was eating and dancing, Stiles got to dance with Derek, which was awesome. He was also forced into line dancing with the girls. Boyd was soon pulled the garter off Erica’s thigh, and throwing it into the group of non-married men behind him. Scott and Isaac were both growling as they jumped for it, but it hit Derek square in the chest, attaching itself to the flower on his pocket. He glared at Boyd as his former beta winked at him.

Derek sat next to Stiles, who immediately took it and grinned. Erica then grabbed her bouquet and all the single ladies were jumping up and running over to her. She grinned at them before she turned and threw it over her shoulder, over shooting it so it went over the screaming girls.

The bouquet of flowers landed right in Stiles lap and he picked it up. He looked up at Derek, who was staring at the girls. “Stiles, for your sake, I think you should run.”

Gulping, Stiles stood up. “Tell my dad that I love him and to stop sneaking curly fries just because I’m away.”

When they get up to the loft, after helping Erica’s mom and dad unload the wedding gifts into the small apartment, Stiles kissed the werewolf hard. He winked before pulling away and going upstairs in a blink of the werewolf’s eyes. Derek grinned before following him up, at a much slower pace.

Stiles was laid out on Derek’s bed, but the wolf walked over to his dresser, opening his bottom drawer. When he turned to Stiles, he had his hands behind his back.

“You have a surprise for me?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, moving so he lean on his elbow and smirk at his mate.

Derek huffed and he knelt at the side of the bed. “I was going to wait… but I think we got a clear message from Boyd and Erica.”

“Derek…”

He brought his hands infront of him, holding a small velvet box. He opened it slowly. “Stiles…” Derek took a few breaths. “Stiles Stilinski… will you marry me?”

“ _Fuck_ … Derek… yes…” Stiles wiggled down the bed and pushed his lips to the werewolf’s. His eyes were on the ring though. It was a silver band, engraved with a tribal, rune design, around an inset diamond. Derek kissed him back hard.

When they pulled back Stiles held out his hand, wiggling his ring finger. “You going to put it on me?”

Derek huffed and slipped it onto his mate’s finger. “So, we’re engaged?”

“Yes.” Stiles grinned and pulled him up and on top of him. Derek groaned and regretted that he was still wearing clothes.

The next morning, the first thing Derek heard was Stiles on the phone. “- got me a ring… hold on…” The click of Stiles’ camera and a few taps as he sent a picture to his best friend.

“That’s great Stiles. It’s really you and him… I sound ask him to come along when I go ring shopping for Kira.”

“Dude, it’s like amazing. I’m fucking engaged! Me, Stiles Stilinski! Can you believe it?”

Derek groaned and moved so he could wrap his arms around the vampire’s waist. “You’re so loud.”

Stiles grinned before telling his best friend that he had to go. They were just finishing their morning sex, when Stiles had a realization. He waited until Derek rolled off of him, to let his fiancé, _his_ fucking Adonis _fiancé_ , in on it.

“We have to tell my dad…”

Derek chuckled. “We’ll take him out for dinner.”

“You’re going to bribe him with food. I love you so much Derek.”

The werewolf just rolled his eyes as he got out of bed.

Stiles was bouncing nervously as he walked into his house. He knew his dad was home, he could hearing him in the kitchen. Fawn was laying on the couch, doing some work for her summer class and watching TV. Her eyes flicked to him, and she sat up. He swatted his hand in her direction before walking into the kitchen.

His dad glanced up at him. “Wasn’t expecting you home so soon.”

Shrugging, Stiles kept his left hand on the door frame, where his dad couldn’t see. “Well, Derek and I sort of wanted to take you out to dinner tonight…”

“Is something wrong?” He sat down the file he was working on and sighed. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, the pack’s fine. Erica and Boyd are on their honeymoon… everything’s great…”

Fawn got up and walked up next to him. “You can lie to your dad like it’s nothing, but you can’t even give him good news without having a heart attack?”

He glared at her but, sighed. “Dad… uh…” He moved into the kitchen and sat at the table. “Derek proposed last night…”

The sheriff nodded. “Did he get you a ring?”

Nodding, Stiles put his hand onto the table.

The smile that spread across the sheriff’s face made Stiles’ heart ache as he was pulled into a tight hug.


	26. Senior Year

The entire pack was just as excited as Stiles thought they’d be. Scott even sat Derek down and gave him a rousing speech about marriage and faithfulness. Stiles snorted and Scott then gave him the same speech, with a few more growls that than Derek’s.

He had lunch with the girls just before they went back, and they spent the entire meal staring at his ring and sighing. Afterwards he gave their respective boyfriends hints.

When the summer was over, he hugged his dad tightly and kissed Derek desperately. Isaac and Flix both rolled their eyes, they needed Stiles’ help to get the futon into the apartment.

The fall of senior year was disastrous, for everyone. The entire pack was busy with their classes, paper after paper. Any time a member of the pack texted him about something he just replied with “busy” and any time he texted one of them, he got the same reply.

Even supernatural crises didn’t get a response. Fawn called him as he was watching Flix and Isaac eat, saying something about students dying. He glanced at his half-finished paper and groaned. She sighed and said she’d call Derek.

Derek who was the only person that Stiles made time for, to talk on the phone or to have up over the weekend, so he could lay on top of the werewolf while he finished his papers.

It was stressful. So stressful that Stiles would wake up on the ceiling. He set the lamp in the living room on fire twice while studying for a midterm, and broke the kitchen sink while writing a paper. Isaac had wolfed out a few times while working on stuff and Flix would glow, throwing off energy pulses that would burn Stiles and leave him lightheaded. They started studying in their own rooms after that; Nina never came over if anyone was studying.

Winter break came around, and every spent it clinging onto their parents. Stiles sat around the sheriff’s station, silently watching his dad file paperwork. The deputies would stare at him, as if he was going to leave so they could tell his dad official information. The Sheriff just stared at them impatiently. Stiles knew that Isaac and Scott were following Melissa around the hospital, and she was getting annoyed by it. And Allison hunted and sold guns at her dad’s side.

A week into spring semester, Stiles got a call from his fiancé, telling him that the house was finished. He drove home that weekend to see it, but Derek wouldn’t let him go inside. The vampire pouted and didn’t talk to his mate until he was allowed to peak into the first floor windows.

His last semester was less stressful, mostly because he saved his easiest classes for the end. He had like two classes that buried him in work, but he handled it. He had a little more time for Derek and the pack. Isaac was always at the nearest hospital, but Flix laid around the apartment a lot.

The semester went quick, and Stiles was happy to be able to start a life with Derek and do adult things with the pack, but he was going to miss college life and he was going to miss some of the friends he made.

“You know, you could always do college again.” Derek said as he laid on Stiles’ bed, watching him work on a paper. “You have time.’

Stiles grinned at him. “Maybe you could come with me, we can be that douche-y couple that goes to the same college just for each other.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and went back to his book so Stiles could focus.

And soon graduations were happening, Stiles grinned as he hugged his dad and Derek, cap crooked on his head and degree in hand. Melissa and Chris were both congratulating Isaac. Stiles caught Flix, standing near Nina and her family. He nodded for his dad to go talk to him so he could give Derek a disgusting kiss.

Stiles stepped into his room at home, and most of his things were gone. His dad snorted and nodded towards Derek. “We’ve been moving some of your stuff into your house.”

“You should see the loft.” Derek smiled at him.

“There was never anything in the loft.”


End file.
